Apprentissage
by Matteic
Summary: Correspondance 5 - Traduction d'une fic de seekeronthepath sur AO3 - Après avoir fini leurs études à Poudlard, Neville et Harry ont décidé (ou plutôt, le professeur McGonagall leur a conseillé) de tout plaquer et d'aller étudier ce pour quoi ils étaient doués.
1. Missives internationales

**Apprentissage**

**par seekeronthepath**

**traduit de l'anglais par Matteic**

**Résumé :**

Après avoir fini leurs études à Poudlard, Neville et Harry ont décidé (ou plutôt, le professeur McGonagall leur a conseillé) de tout plaquer et d'aller étudier ce pour quoi ils étaient doués.

Pour Neville, cela signifie une petite île dans la Baie de l'Abondance en Nouvelle-Zélande, patrie des Aras de Moutohora, et de Tamati Tinaku, Maître en Botanique.

Pour Harry, cela signifie l'école de Charmeurs de Serpents de Sheshanaga à Kalale, en Inde.

**Note de l'auteur et de la traductrice :**

Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour être respectueuses des cultures Maori et Indienne, mais en tant que personne blanche d'Australie (l'auteur) et de France (la traductrice), nous avons probablement fait des erreurs. Si nous avons écrit quelque chose d'offensant par ignorance, merci de nous le dire afin de pouvoir le modifier :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les missives internationales de Harry et Neville**

(Août à décembre 1998)

Cher Harry,

Ça fait bizarre de t'écrire. Je suppose que je vais m'habituer. J'ai joint un paquet de lettres à envoyer à tout le monde à la maison quand tu pourras. Elles disent toutes à peu près la même chose : bien arrivé, je vous embrasse, Neville.

Je suis installé dans la maison de Maître Tinaku. Enfin, pas sa maison en fait. C'est très différent ici. Je comprends pourquoi on m'a dit de ne pas trop emporter avec moi. Il y a deux grands dortoirs communaux dans le village, un pour la famille élargie, et un pour les 'visiteurs' (ce qui inclut l'intégralité de l'équipe des Aras de Moutohora, au fait). Tout est vraiment en commun, et je me sens complètement étranger. Auckland ressemblait plus à la maison mais ici, je suis vraiment, vraiment blanc. Je fais de mon mieux pour apprendre les règles et tout ça, mais ça va me prendre un moment. Au moins tout le monde parle anglais ?

Quelqu'un va à Whakatane au moins une fois par semaine, et de là je peux envoyer du courrier au bureau de poste international de Wellington, donc je pourrai répondre facilement, juste lentement.

Comment vas-tu ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Désolé que ça ait pris aussi longtemps. J'ai envoyé tes lettres à Londres dès que je les ai reçues, et j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux d'attendre les réponses et d'ajouter ma lettre au lot. Bon, je suppose que maintenant on sait combien de temps s'écoule entre les messages.

Je comprends ce que tu veux dire à propos de te sentir étranger. Les maisons ne sont pas si différentes ici, mais les repas VRAIMENT, et je suis juste… d'ailleurs. Et même si les gens parlent anglais ici, c'est généralement quelque chose qu'ils ont appris à l'école, et ce n'est pas toujours le cas pour les plus âgés, donc la plupart des conversations sont en Kannada. En fait, c'est plus simple de parler en Fourchelang, et ça fait vraiment bizarre.

À propos, ils m'ont fait passer un examen quand je suis arrivé, et il se trouve que je connais que dalle à propos des serpents. Donc ils ont décidé que le meilleur moyen que j'apprenne est de me faire garder des gamins de cinq ans et que eux m'enseignent.

Console-moi au moins en disant que tu as volé avec les Aras ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Non, je n'ai pas volé avec les Aras, mais je vais peut-être te remonter le moral : on m'a indiqué que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne travaillerais qu'avec le compost. Juste. Le compost.

Ça fait une semaine, et je crois que je vais péter les plombs.

Au moins, il y a toujours du monde dans les parages. Il n'y a qu'une cinquantaine de personnes ici, mais c'est un groupe très soudé. Je ne comprends pas trop les généalogies, mais Maître Tinaku est relié à tous les résidents permanents. Et le propriétaire des Aras, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont basés ici. C'est un peu comme une famille sorcière sans pur ? Il y a une école de magie ici depuis longtemps, mais c'est très différent de comment nous concevons la magie et l'école.

Ça me fait réaliser quel honneur c'est d'être accepté comme élève ici. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le mérite, mais je suis reconnaissant.

Même avec le compost.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Ok, le compost ça craint pas mal.

Les enfants sont assez rigolos, mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire avec eux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment interagi avec des plus jeunes que moi, à part à Poudlard. Et ça paraît beaucoup plus bizarre maintenant qu'il y a quelques mois. Un des garçons, Eshaan, m'a pris sur le point de mettre la main dans un pot où se trouvait un cobra, donc il s'est déclaré ma mangouste personnelle et me suit partout pour s'assurer que je ne me tue pas de façon stupide.

Je vais demander à Hermione de m'envoyer des livres avec le prochain paquet de lettres.

Les sorciers ici sont un peu plus connectés aux Moldus, je crois. Peut-être parce que le Code International du Secret Magique était quelque chose de colonial ? Je n'ai pas encore bien compris l'histoire. Ce qui me fait réaliser, ENCORE, combien Binns était nul. La colonisation de l'Inde était il y a 200 ans, ce n'est pas vraiment récent ! Mais non, révoltes de gobelins, révoltes de gobelins et encore révoltes de gobelins. Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà réussi à tenir jusqu'aux ASPICs dans les, je sais pas, cinquante dernières années ?

Et Neville ? Arrête de dire que tu ne le mérites pas, tu es super doué.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Je me suis senti inspiré par ta lettre et j'ai proposé de passer du temps avec les enfants. Comme ça libérait une place pour quelqu'un d'autre pour un voyage en bateau, ils ont apprécié. Je crois qu'ils aiment bien entendre parler de mon frère qui apprend à parler aux serpents, même si c'est assez mystérieux pour eux. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il n'EXISTE aucune espèce de serpent originaire de Nouvelle-Zélande ? Les seuls reptiles sont les geckos, les scinques et les sphénodons. Et les dragons, bien sûr. Et je suppose qu'on peut trouver des serpencendres comme partout ailleurs. Quand même. Absolument aucun Fourchelang maori. La lettre S n'existe même pas en maori. Assez difficile de siffler sans celle-là, non ?

Tu as eu une bonne idée en demandant à Hermione. Je salue ton courage (et j'ai la sensation en lisant ses lettres que nous régimenter lui manque et qu'elle aimerait bien avoir des recherches à faire sur quelque chose). En fait je n'ai pas touché le moindre livre depuis que je suis ici. J'ai apporté quelques ouvrages de référence, mais ils sont toujours dans ma malle avec ma baguette (Maître Tinaku dit que si on n'est pas capable de faire pousser des plantes sans magie, on ne sait pas les cultiver, point). On fait de la théorie, mais tout à l'oral. Maître Tinaku passe quelques heures chaque après-midi à me dire des choses, et m'interroge le lendemain. Il me laisse prendre des notes, mais je sens que les anciens trouvent que j'ai une mémoire déplorable pour en avoir besoin.

Mon compost semble être acceptable ; compte tenu du fait que ça a été introduit par les européens il y a seulement quelques centaines d'années, c'est logique. Le compost, c'est du compost. Il y a des notions de culture à propos de l'utilisation de crottin comme engrais que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre – un concept appelé tapu, et ça s'applique à peu près à tout, et il ne faut pas mélanger un type de tapu avec un autre type de tapu, et il ne faut pas mélanger du tapu avec du non-tapu, et pour autant que je puisse dire, ça se résume à 'demande-moi d'abord, et dans le doute, non'. Enfin c'est la réponse qu'ils donnent au gamin britannique extrêmement non Maori. Je vais continuer avec mon compost sans crottin en attendant de pouvoir faire autre chose.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup appris jusqu'ici, dont rien à propos des plantes.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Hermione m'_a_ envoyé un livre – deux, en fait. Le premier est paraît-il le manuel anglais standard à propos des serpents pour les potionnistes et les apothicaires. Le deuxième est un livre moldu pour les éleveurs amateurs. J'en ai lu des extraits aux enfants, et ils semblent absolument stupéfaits que je ne sois PAS seul dans mon idiotie. Le passage disant que les serpents ne s'enroulent pas autour de vous comme signe d'affection a eu un grand succès. Je suis maintenant très populaire, car les gamins m'emmènent partout pour montrer mes livres absurdes. Je pense que certains adultes trouvent ça assez mignon, car ils tolèrent un peu mieux mes questions idiotes.

C'est bizarre de penser qu'il n'y a AUCUN serpent quelque part, surtout quand il y en a partout ici. Il y a tellement d'espèces différentes, je n'arrive pas à toutes les retenir. Sauf une que, depuis cette semaine, je suis sûr de reconnaître. Le hulu havu de Brahma (ou serpent aveugle braminus, tu en as probablement déjà vu), que je dois à partir de maintenant étudier. On m'a donné accès à un vivarium, et je suis censé écrire un rapport sur leur anatomie, leur régime, leur comportement, etc. C'est compliqué par le fait qu'ils sont a) PETITS, b) nocturnes et c) vivent sous terre. Mais bon, j'ai le droit d'utiliser le Fourchelang, donc je suppose que je leur poserai autant de questions que possible et j'espérerai qu'ils me répondent.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Je suppose qu'on n'a pas vraiment grandi entourés de reptiles. J'ai vu des serpents quand je jardinais, bien sûr, mais on risque juste de croiser une vipère de temps en temps, et il n'y en a pas beaucoup d'autres. Je sais juste qu'ils aiment la chaleur et le soleil, mais qu'ils se cachent sous ce qu'ils trouvent quand ils le peuvent. Alors, d'après ta mangouste et les autres gamins, qu'est-ce que je suis _censé_ savoir ?

Je n'ai jamais vu cette espèce de serpent aveugle, je crois, mais je vois de quel genre tu parles. On dirait exactement des vers de terre si on ne fait pas attention, c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'ils ont eu des choses intéressantes à dire ?

Je suis monté d'un cran pour arriver au désherbage. Maître Tinaku m'a emmené dans le potager et m'a interrogé sur tout ce qui s'y trouve, et j'ai dû me montrer suffisamment éduqué. Aucune des plantes n'est locale, ce qui me paraît très bizarre, vu qu'on mange des patates douces pratiquement tous les jours. Il les planque quelque part, mais nulle part dans la zone autour du marae (la cour principale) et même si ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis là, on me fait assez clairement savoir que je ne devrais pas essayer d'explorer l'île tout seul. Personne ne m'a dit pourquoi, mais j'ai failli transgresser leurs règles culturelles suffisamment de fois pour faire attention maintenant.

Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as l'occasion d'explorer ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

En fait, oui ! Navaratri a commencé cette semaine (c'est une grosse fête une fois par an pour une des plus importantes déesses) et Mysore (la ville à côté de nous) organise un grand festival chaque année. J'ai proposé de rester à l'école pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se soucier des arrangements, comme je ne suis pas Hindou, mais tout le monde a insisté. Il y a une salle d'exposition, et plein de spectacles lumineux, et apparemment le dernier jour il y a une parade avec des éléphants. On m'a prévenu que Diwali (un peu comme Noël, sauf que pas du tout comme Noël) est dans quelques semaines, alors je vais profiter de mon temps libre pour acheter des cadeaux. Tu penses que je devrais commander des choses depuis la maison ?

Pour les serpents, voici ce que selon Eshann _tout le monde_ sait :

**· **Les serpents ont sommeil quand ils ont froid, alors ils aiment les endroits chauds et les objets chauds  
**· **Mais ils aiment aussi se cacher, alors avant de mettre la main dans quelque chose (un pot, une chaussure, un panier, un buisson, sous un escalier) il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de serpent là  
**· **Ils peuvent avaler des choses plus grosses que leurs têtes  
**· **Ils n'ont pas besoin de manger très souvent, surtout quand ils mangent de grosses choses  
**· **Ils sont vraiment super forts et souples  
**· **Ils reniflent avec leur langue, c'est pour ça qu'ils la sortent tout le temps  
**· **Ils ne mordent pas toujours avec du venin mais s'ils le font ils peuvent tuer donc il faut faire très attention et ne pas leur donner envie de te mordre  
**· **Seuls les très gros serpents peuvent manger les humains, alors on risque surtout de se faire mordre s'ils ont peur ou qu'ils sont en colère  
**· **Il ne faut pas bouger, ou s'écarter du chemin quand on voit un serpent, surtout s'il a l'air en colère  
**· **Il faut regarder où on marche pour ne pas accidentellement marcher sur un serpent ou sur un nid  
**· **On peut se faire mordre avec du venin par un serpent mort, et certains serpents font semblant d'être morts, alors il faut faire attention aux serpents 'morts' au cas où  
**· **Si on se fait mordre, il faut rester immobile et crier au secours et essayer de se rappeler quel serpent c'était  
**· **Si un gros constricteur commence à s'enrouler autour de toi, il essaie de voir si tu es trop gros pour être mangé alors il faut l'enlever  
**· **Les petits serpents s'enroulent autour de toi juste parce que tu es chaud

Voilà, des règles de sécurité basiques à propos des serpents. À propos des serpents aveugles : elles ne sont pas très sociables, et quand elles parlent, c'est à propos de fourmis et de termites. J'ai découvert que ce sont toutes des femelles, par contre. Pas juste celles du terrarium, toute l'espèce. Comment ça marche ?

Bonne chance avec tes légumes

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Ça a l'air génial ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'éléphant en vrai. Il faudra que tu me racontes. Et pour les cadeaux, faire venir des choses de la maison serait probablement mieux, à moins que tu veuilles offrir à quelqu'un quelque chose de particulièrement beau ? Tu fais des cadeaux à combien de personnes, d'ailleurs ?

Tu peux dire à Eshaan que je me sens très bien éduqué (et terrifié à l'idée de faire du jardinage en Inde). S'il te plaît essaie de ne pas te faire tuer par un serpent avant qu'on rentre à la maison. Rien que des femelles, c'est bizarre, même s'il me semble avoir entendu parler d'insectes qui ont le même système. Chez les plantes, cela signifie généralement que la descendance est une copie de la plante parente. Est-ce que les bébés ont tendance à être très similaires aux mères ?

J'avais raison au fait, il y a bien un champ secret de patates douces. Secret, dans le sens que personne ne me l'a montré. Maître Tinaku y utilise des méthodes de culture traditionnelles, même s'il ajoute de l'engrais parce que c'est pratique.

… il est possible que je m'ennuie un peu.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Même toi tu n'as jamais vu d'éléphant dans un zoo ? Moi j'en ai vu un dans un zoo une fois, quand j'avais dix ans. Je sais pas, ils sont grands, dignes et intelligents, et pour la parade ils étaient tous vêtus de tissus colorés. Je suis nul pour décrire.

Je devrais vraiment donner quelque chose aux enfants, vu le temps que je passe avec eux, mais juste un petit truc. Et Parmesh et Jameel, avec qui je partage la chambre, il faut qu'ils aient quelque chose. Je ne sais pas exactement à qui je suis supposé donner quelque chose ? Probablement à Sri Naganoor, qui dirige l'école, à Sri Byali, qui est mon encadrant officiel (il ne m'enseigne pas lui-même ; son boulot est de garder trace des cours que je dois prendre), et Shrimati Jolad, qui prend soin de tout le monde. Apparemment offrir des sucreries est acceptable partout, donc je pense que je vais écrire à la maison et demander qu'on m'en envoie. Des chocogrenouilles pour les enfants, à ton avis ? Et des Bertie Crochue pour Pramesh et Jameel. Ça me ferait bizarre de donner aux adultes des choses qu'on achetait dans le chariot du Poudlard Express. Peut-être que ta Grand-Mère aurait des idées ?

Tu devrais dire à Hermione que tu t'ennuies, elle t'enverra du travail. Ou mieux, dis-le à Ron – il t'enverra quelque chose de marrant.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Je n'ai jamais visité de zoo, et maintenant j'en ai vraiment envie. Pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne s'isolent à ce point ? Ça paraissait parfaitement normal quand j'étais enfant, mais maintenant ça me semble vraiment bizarre. Il y a tellement de choses dans le monde, pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait se limiter aux parties sorcières ? (Et oui, tu es vraiment, vraiment nul pour décrire)

Des chocogrenouilles pour les enfants et des Bertie Crochue pour les gars de ta chambre, ça a l'air bien, mais tu comptes sérieusement demander à Grand-Mère d'acheter des bonbons pour tes profs ? Envoie à Hermione un titre de retrait de Gringotts et demande-lui d'aller dans le magasin de friandises du Chemin de Traverse – tu sais qu'elle choisira quelque chose de bien, et en plus _elle a le temps_. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais Grand-Mère est Présidente Sorcière ? Et ça l'occupe pas mal.

Et non, je ne vais pas demander à Hermione de m'envoyer du travail. J'ai besoin de quelque chose à quoi penser pendant que je fais du désherbage, autre chose que mes leçons à réciter. Le désherbage, c'est _vraiment_ barbant, et on n'avait presque pas à s'en préoccuper à Poudlard. On était dorlotés. Pas d'interférence des oiseaux, non plus.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

J'ai suivi ton avis et demandé à Hermione, pas à Tante Augusta. Je lui ai envoyé une liste et un titre pour six gallions et lui ai dit de s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait avec la monnaie. J'espère que ça arrivera à temps.

J'ai envie de voyager davantage, quand j'en aurai fini avec ça (quand j'en aurai fini, je dis, comme si je ne venais pas _tout juste_ de recevoir l'autorisation de suivre de vrais cours). Dans le monde moldu, et dans le monde sorcier. Peut-être que je t'accompagnerai pendant que tu apprendras auprès de Maîtres en Botanique tout autour du monde. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Un voyage, ça a l'air chouette ! J'ai discuté avec Amanda (la responsable de l'équipement pour les Aras) à propos de la communauté sorcière ici, et c'est vraiment super différent. Ça me donne envie de voir comment ça se passe partout ailleurs, tu sais ? Quels cours tu suis maintenant ?

En fait j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux, j'en ai peur. Un peu à cause de Grand-Mère, et un peu parce que Hermione m'a demandé de le faire, mais aussi à cause de moi. Donc voilà :

Je sais que tu détestes la presse. Vraiment, vraiment. Mais l'opinion publique compte pour beaucoup dans les questions politiques que nous avons choisi de faire avancer, et pour les personnes qui y travaillent. Et ça va compter pour toi aussi, quand tu finiras par revenir et commencer à te mêler des affaires pour de bon. Et, bon… en ce moment, il y a des gens qui commencent à penser que toi et moi nous faisons manipuler par des adultes qui veulent prendre avantage de nos positions pour faire avancer leurs propres idées. C'est des conneries, on le sait tous les deux, mais je peux comprendre que certaines personnes y croient. Donc s'il te plait pourrais-tu parler à Oncle Remus et Oncle Sirius et Grand-Mère à propos des façons dont tu pourrais montrer tes engagements personnels ? Par exemple, la réforme des lois sur les loups-garous pour laquelle Oncle Sirius se bat, certaines personnes risquent de critiquer la présence d'Oncle Remus, de dire qu'il prend avantage de la procuration. Il faut que tu apportes ton appui en tant que Lord Potter, et oui, en tant que Survivant, et bien le faire savoir. Je suis sûr qu'il est possible d'arranger quelque chose avec Mlle Shafiq au lieu de devoir parler à Skeeter ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais penses-y, s'il te plait.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas surpris d'apprendre que je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié ta lettre au départ ! Mais j'y ai réfléchi depuis que j'ai envoyé le paquet de lettres, et tu as raison. J'ai relu les lettres que j'ai reçues d'Hermione, d'Oncle Remus, d'Oncle Sirius et de Tante Augusta, et je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ce n'est pas seulement les loups-garous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi Azkaban. Personne n'aime les options actuelles, et c'est un peu moi qui ai provoqué le problème avant de fiche le camp à l'autre bout du monde. Je vais écrire à Oncle Remus. Est-ce que tu as écrit à Mme Cooper pendant ton absence ? Je veux dire, je suppose que tu l'as fait, mais à propos de ce genre de choses, pas juste à propos des dernières nouvelles du Magenmagot et de ce que tu en penses.

Les cours que je suis en ce moment sont ceux qui sont proposés au non-Fourchelang qui manipulent des serpents, genre ceux qui ont besoin de mues ou de venin pour des potions, ou qui veulent en garder comme animal de compagnie. On a commencé avec des serpents assez âgés et placides qui ont l'habitude d'être manipulés, et le professeur leur parle tout du long pour qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passe. Bien sûr, les serpents ont participé à ce cours des tas de fois, et j'ai un mal de chien à rester impassible quand je peux entendre leurs commentaires. Ils sont très sarcastiques.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Bon c'est vrai, on a eu bien le temps d'accepter l'idée qu'on va devoir payer des gardes de prison, mais je pense que beaucoup de gens sont encore tentés de réclamer des sentences plus sévères, et même une sorte de remplacement pour les effets des Détraqueurs. Et oui, en tant que personne qui les a détruits, le public va te demander de te justifier, même si c'étaient des créatures horribles. Mme Cooper a eu plusieurs suggestions intéressantes à propos de pénalités dans la loi moldue, de droits des prisonniers et de choses comme ça, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera accepté.

Pour parler d'autre chose, comment était Diwali ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je pensais que les décorations à Poudlard étaient intenses, mais là c'était très au-dessus. Toute l'école a été nettoyée, en faisant appel à nous tous, et des décorations (surtout toutes sortes de lampes, de bougies et d'autres lumières) ont été mises _partout_. Shrimati Jolad a fait une incroyable mosaïque temporaire dans la cour – tout en sable coloré, réparti en motifs sur le sol. Elle a dû y mettre une sorte de charme, car le motif n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de changer. Le festival a duré plusieurs jours (les fêtes et les festivals sont beaucoup plus importants ici) et beaucoup d'élèves sont rentrés chez eux. Le premier jour il y a eu un grand marché dans le village, et _tout le monde_ y est allé. Jameel a réussi à me persuader d'acheter des bijoux, vu que par rapport à tout le monde ici je n'en porte presque pas, et c'est une journée traditionnelle pour en acheter. Alors… maintenant j'ai une deuxième chaîne en plus de celle du portoloin, et quelques bagues. Ça fait bizarre de les porter. J'ai acheté des vêtements neufs aussi, vu qu'apparemment c'est un peu obligatoire – juste une veste longue et un tissu à enrouler autour des jambes, ce sont les vêtements ordinaires ici. Je suppose que je les porterai dans des occasions spéciales, quand je voudrai être comme tout le monde. J'espère que je n'aurai pas l'air trop ridicule. Le lendemain tout le monde s'est levé super tôt pour des rituels et des trucs de ce genre, et ce soir-là il y a eu des feux d'artifice. On a eu un mélange de magique et de moldu, c'était incroyable. On a fait tous les cadeaux le jour suivant, et tout le monde avait l'air d'aimer les sucreries que je leur ai offert (oui, je vais remercier Hermione dans la lettre que je lui envoie). Et aujourd'hui c'est censé être le jour pour les frères et sœurs.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Je _crois_ que j'ai un rencard demain ! (bon, quand j'enverrai cette lettre ça sera aujourd'hui, mais c'est pareil). Tu te rappelles quand j'ai parlé d'Amanda, qui travaille pour les Aras ? Maître Tinaku m'a donné un travail à faire sur l'entretien du terrain de Quidditch, et elle a proposé de m'y accompagner pour me le montrer quand les joueurs ne seraient pas dessus. Elle a dit qu'elle devait toujours tout vérifier entre deux entraînements, donc ça ne la dérangeait pas. Et au début j'ai pensé qu'elle était juste sympa avec moi ? Elle est un peu plus vieille que moi, et je n'ai pas été particulièrement beau à voir depuis que je suis ici, surtout quand tu me compares aux athlètes, et elle est gentille, alors j'ai pensé qu'elle voulait juste m'encourager parce que j'étais frustré par le boulot. Mais quand on s'est mis à parler de trucs moldus et que je lui ai dit que je n'étais jamais allé voir un film, elle m'a invité avec elle au cinéma lors du prochain voyage hebdomadaire à Whakatane. C'est un rencard, non ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Ça ressemble à un rencard pour moi. Comment ça s'est passé ? (et arrête de dire du mal de toi-même – je suis sûr d'avoir entendu des filles t'admirer, surtout quand tu sortais des serres tout dépeigné. Certaines personnes aiment le dépeigné, et tant mieux parce qu'autrement personne ne pourrait supporter mes cheveux. J'ai envie de les laisser pousser pour voir si ça les rend plus dociles).

Pramesh a commencé son projet final pour valider son apprentissage. Je n'y avais pas encore trop pensé jusque-là, mais c'est assez intimidant. Il faut aller dans la nature, trouver un serpent couvant ou enceinte (et on est censé choisir une espèce spécifique) et la persuader de nous laisser avoir un des petits. Et après on l'élève de A à Z, et on en prend soin, on l'habitue à se laisser manipuler et tout ça. Donner du venin si c'est une espèce venimeuse. Nous aider à travailler avec d'autres serpents, ou nous dire des choses à propos de leur environnement. L'habituer à la magie. Pour l'examen final, les examinateurs ne te parlent même pas, ils parlent juste à ton serpent sans que tu sois là et regardent si tu l'as bien entraîné, ce que tu lui as appris etc. Bon, d'un côté, c'est super cool. Mais c'est aussi un très gros projet, et il y a un gros risque de se rater. Pramesh envisage d'aller chercher un crotale, parce qu'apparemment les mères s'en occupent quand ils sont bébés, et c'est censé les rendre plus faciles à manipuler. Jameel n'arrête pas de lui dire que ça serait plus intelligent de prendre quelque chose de plus petit, comme un oligodon, mais à ce moment-là Prameesh se met à parler de pythons. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je choisirai quand ce sera mon tour, mais je suppose que c'est à ça que sert l'apprentissage.

Est-ce que Maître Tinaku t'a dit comment le reste de ton apprentissage allait se dérouler ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

C'était un rencard ! On a laissé David faire les courses, et Amanda a payé les tickets, et j'ai acheté du popcorn et des boissons et on a vu un film de Disney appelé Mulan, fait tout en dessins, c'était fabuleux ! Comme les portraits, mais pour dire une histoire, et avec des chansons fantastiques ! Amanda a choisi ça parce qu'elle a dit que tout le monde devrait voir un film Disney, et que comme c'était imaginaire je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à comprendre (je crois qu'elle avait raison). Et elle m'a tenu la main pendant les parties tristes, et après elle ne l'a pas lâchée et elle m'a embrassé après quand on parlait du film, et elle a dit que j'étais mignon, et quand on était presque arrivés au bateau elle m'a embrassé avec, euh… plus d'enthousiasme. Et elle a dit qu'elle aimerait bien refaire ça bientôt.

Il me faut plus de vêtements moldus élégants.

* * *

J'ajoute ça ensuite – j'ai écrit la première partie juste après le rencard parce que j'étais excité, mais je viens de recevoir ton paquet de lettres. Le projet avec les serpents a l'air vraiment cool – ils ne t'interrogent même pas à propos de la théorie ? Je pense que tu ferais mieux de choisir une espèce qui tolère bien le froid, si tu en ramènes un ici. Et peut-être une espèce non mortelle, vu que les Anglais ne connaissent rien aux serpents. À part ça… je ne sais pas, ça sert à quoi les serpents ?

Maître Tinaku n'a rien dit, non. Je crois que ça l'amuse de me voir frustré. Le travail sur le terrain de Quidditch est en train de me rendre dingue. Il m'a donné trois jours pour l'étudier, puis a enlevé ses sorts et m'a confié la tâche de m'occuper de l'herbe. L'herbe ne souhaite pas rester courte, Harry. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Et dans un grand espace à l'air libre comme ça, plein de plantes viennent s'incruster si je ne surveille pas tous les jours. S'il y avait des moutons on pourrait les laisser brouter et ça résoudrait le problème, mais personne ne garde de moutons sur un terrain de Quidditch. J'essaie de remplacer les sorts de Maître Tinaku, mais en attendant je passe beaucoup de temps à simplement couper l'herbe pour qu'elle reste de la bonne hauteur pour les Aras (au moins Amanda me tient compagnie parfois).

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Félicitations ! (Et je n'ai jamais vu de film Disney non plus. Dudley disait que c'était pour les filles).

Le travail sur le terrain de Quidditch a l'air horrible – est-ce que tu peux placer une sorte de barrière afin que les autres plantes ne viennent pas sur le terrain ? Trouver une espèce couvrante qui ne pousse pas trop haut ? Je me rappelle quel travail ça représente de garder la pelouse d'un petit jardin bien nette ; un terrain de Quidditch ça doit être bien pire, même avec la magie.

Les serpents sont utilisés pour :

**· **Contrôle anti nuisibles (rongeurs, reptiles, grenouilles, oiseaux, insectes – ça dépend du serpent)  
**· **Avoir l'air cool  
**· **Menacer ses ennemis (surtout les grands pythons et boas et les serpents venimeux)  
**· **Attaquer ses ennemis  
**· **Ingrédients de potions  
**· **Espionner (la plupart des serpents ne peuvent pas apprendre plus que quelques mots humains, mais il peuvent dire ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu)  
**· **Aller chercher des objets dans des endroits difficiles d'accès (sous le sol ou en hauteur)  
**· **On peut les entraîner à inspecter un endroit ou de la nourriture pour du poison ou d'autres dangers  
**· **Avec BEAUCOUP d'entraînement, ils peuvent apprendre à détecter les objets magiques, et un peu différentes sortes de magie.

Ça dépend. Si je voulais dresser un serpent pour te le donner, je choisirais un serpent fouisseur prédateur de rongeurs, probablement une simple couleuvre européenne. Si tu étais Fourchelang, je te donnerais un serpent aveugle braminus, qui pourrait regarder (bon, sentir et palper) autour des racines de plantes pour te dire ce qui leur arrive. La plupart des personnes que je connais ne sauraient pas quoi faire avec un serpent – ou s'ils en avaient un, ça ne servirait à rien de les dresser parce qu'ils ne s'en serviraient pas. Je pourrais donner au professeur Jacobi un serpent venimeux entraîné à la récolte du venin – c'est quelque chose que les gens font ici, ça réduit le risque d'énerver le serpent et de se faire mordre. À part les potionnistes et les apothicaires, les seuls personnes non Fourchelang que je vois sont les gens comme les Malefoy. Et ils réclameraient probablement un cobra ou une vipère pour effrayer les gens. Je ne leur en donnerais pas, par contre. Je veux dire, si Drago me demandait un serpent, je _pourrais_ lui vendre un qui ressemble à un serpent dangereux en lui disant que c'en est un. Ou peut-être un serpent iridescent, je pense que ça lui plairait. Et seulement s'il pouvait me convaincre qu'il s'en occuperait correctement. La plupart des serpents ne sont pas faits pour la Grande-Bretagne.

Pour répondre à ton autre question, il y a un examen théorique avant qu'ils te laissent préparer ton projet final.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui ne savait rien à propos des serpents il y a quelques mois, tu connais un tas de trucs maintenant. Peut-être que tu pourrais en donner un à la maison Serpentard un jour – même si je suppose que les cachots sont un peu froids pour un serpent. Quand même, ça impressionnerait les gens. Est-ce que tu es encore en classe avec les non Fourchelang ?

J'ai découvert que je connais plus de Botanique théorique que je croyais ? Hannah m'a envoyé une lettre dans le dernier paquet pour me demander des conseils sur le soin des plantes en hiver, et j'ai été capable de répondre à ses questions et de faire des suggestions. Compte tenu du fait que je n'ai pas ouvert mes livres depuis juillet, je trouve que c'est vraiment pas mal.

Amanda et moi allons à Whakatane ensemble à nouveau ce week-end. J'ai dit qu'il me fallait plus de vêtements moldus, et elle a dit qu'elle allait m'emmener à OpShop pour me faire essayer des tenues ridicules. Et après elle a dit un truc du genre me trouver très bien _sans_ vêtements moldus, et on a été distraits (_Pourquoi_ je suis incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit quand elle fait des trucs comme ça ? Je reste là à rougir et à bafouiller comme un idiot !).

En parlant de filles, est-ce que Hermione t'a écrit à propos de Ron ? Maintenant qu'il a fini sa période d'essai et qu'il reçoit un salaire plein, il veut partir de chez ses parents, sauf qu'il ne peut pas se le payer, et Dean et Seamus partagent un appart et ont une chambre libre, mais Ron ne veut pas tenir la chandelle, donc il a demandé à Hermione. Je suis persuadé qu'ils se rendraient fous mutuellement. Hermione voudrait parler de politique à table, et je ne pense pas que les garçons seraient intéressés. Si elle _voulait_ quitter ses parents (et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas), je pense qu'elle serait mieux avec Padma Patil, ou Susan Bones, ou Anthony Goldstein – des gens qui sont aussi engagés qu'elle. Je ne me sens pas de lui écrire ça, mais peut-être quand on rentrera pour Noël ? Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Tu ne peux pas être aussi nul que moi. Je suis totalement naze avec les gens qui m'apprécient, et encore pire que je _les_ apprécie. Annette, dans mon cours d'élevage de serpents (oui, je suis toujours avec les non Fourchelang) a flirté avec moi une fois et je suis devenu écarlate. Heureusement grâce au bronzage que j'ai maintenant, ça ne s'est pas trop vu. Et on dirait que ça n'embête pas Amanda de te perturber, si ?

Je pense que tu as raison pour Hermione. Elle et Ron s'entendent vraiment bien, mais en même temps ils se tapent sur les nerfs ? (franchement, je pense qu'il y a 50% de chances d'une vraie explosion s'ils emménagent ensemble). Et avec toi et moi à l'étranger, ils n'ont personne à qui se plaindre après une dispute. Je peux comprendre le raisonnement de Ron, mais je ne pense pas que ça finira bien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, par contre.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne reste qu'un mois avant qu'on rentre pour les fêtes. Je me suis vraiment habitué à Kalale.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

… on va devoir faire nos courses de Noël avant de rentrer, non ? Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié, mais il y a tant de gens à qui je dois offrir des choses ! Je veux dire, toi, Grand-Mère, Ron et Hermione, bien sûr, Oncle Remus, Oncle Sirius, Mme Weasley, Ginny, Hannah, Luna, Mme Cooper, Tante Minerva et le professeur Chourave… et ici je dois faire un cadeau à _au moins_ Maître Tinaku et Amanda. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai m'en sortir avec des bonbons, en plus. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelqu'un, à ton avis ? Est-ce que tu as des idées ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Tu as raison, et merci de me le rappeler. Au moins on aura quelques jours après l'arrivée pour s'occuper des questions politiques (j'ai réservé une Cheminée pour le 21, à 15 h heure de Londres. On se voit au Ministère ?). Des livres pour Hermione, bien sûr – tu devrais demander à Amanda à quoi ressemblent leurs livres de théorie magique, je suis sûr qu'Hermione adorera comparer. Et tu peux prendre un truc des Aras pour Ron. Pour les autres… punaise, je n'ai aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que j'offre à Tante Augusta, bon sang ?

Au moins je n'ai pas à m'occuper des cadeaux de Noël pour les gens ici, puisqu'on a fait Diwali. Peut-être que je vais supplier Jameel de m'emmener à Mysore et de m'aider à faire mes achats. C'est pratique d'avoir un traducteur parfois, et je suis nul pour marchander.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

J'ai réservé une Cheminée pour 18 h heure de Londres (ce qui fait SEPT HEURES DU MATIN ici à cause des fuseaux horaires). Pour Grand-Mère, c'est toujours archi difficile de lui faire des cadeaux, mais tu devrais prendre un objet représentant la famille Potter et faire une déclaration formelle d'amitié. À elle, bien sûr, pas à la maison Londubat. Tu connais Remus et Sirius mieux que moi, et pour Mme Weasley… peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Shrimati Jolad à propos de sorts ménagers et de recettes de là où tu es ?

J'ai décidé que Maître Tinaku trouverait présomptueux de ma part de lui donner quelque chose lié à la Botanique, donc je pense à une bouteille de whisky pur feu ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais _vraiment _pas pour Amanda. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sérieux, tu sais ? Je ne veux pas compliquer les choses. Mais je ne peux pas _ne_ _pas_ lui donner quelque chose. Des fleurs ou des friandises, ça a l'air trop peu, des bijoux trop fort… je vais probablement devoir demander à Hermione.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé pour le terrain de Quidditch, au fait. Je vais observer les prochains jours pour être sûr, et après je le dirai à Maître Tinaku et on verra ce qui se passera.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Un méga merci pour les conseils, je confirme l'alcool pour Maître Tinaku, et pour Amanda, as-tu pensé à lui offrir une fleur enchantée ? Ou une autre plante ? Ou, je sais pas, peut-être que tu peux lui fabriquer du parfum ou un truc comme ça.

Félicitations pour le terrain de Quidditch. J'ai découvert une nouvelle lacune dans notre éducation : les cours de biologie moldue parlent beaucoup de 'génétique' et de traits hérités, et c'est plutôt important si on veut élever des serpents, mais bien sûr je n'y connais rien. J'arrive à peu près à suivre en classe, mais je vais devoir lire un _max_ si je veux réussir l'examen. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on n'a _pas_ étudié ces trucs-là. Je veux dire, la génétique ça doit être utile pour la Botanique aussi, non ? Apparemment, les premières expériences génétiques c'était un type avec des petits pois.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Je ne suis pas sûr à propos de tes suggestions pour Amanda, mais c'est un début. Oui, quand je serai rentré et que j'aurai accès à mon matériel de potions je pourrai fabriquer des crèmes et des trucs à offrir. Je veux dire pour Hanna, Luna, Mme Weasley et le professeur Chourave, pas toi ou Ron, hein.

Maître Tinaku a approuvé mon travail sur le terrain de Quidditch, et l'autre jour il m'a emmené marcher autour de l'île. Il m'a dit que je m'en sortais bien, que ma patience était bonne et que ma mémoire s'améliorait (ce qui fait super plaisir à entendre, vu que je me sens toujours complètement nul quand il m'interroge). Et puis il m'a dit qu'il comprend que son style d'enseignement est un peu étrange, et peut être frustrant, donc que je devrais profiter des vacances de Noël pour réfléchir, et que si je voulais un autre professeur il m'aiderait à en trouver un.

C'était super bizarre. Une partie de moi voulait dire non tout de suite, mais il a dit que je devais y réfléchir. C'était la première fois que j'avais vraiment l'impression que je pouvais lui parler, tu sais ? Il m'a même taquiné à propos d'Amanda, et je ne savais même pas qu'il était au courant !

Je crois que j'aurai besoin de parler au professeur Chourave en rentrant.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

J'ai eu un moment un peu similaire, en fait. Je discutais avec Annette de ce qu'elle voulait faire, et apparemment elle s'en va bientôt. C'est assez prestigieux de recevoir une accréditation de Sheshanaga comme éleveur de serpents, et elle est impatiente de pouvoir approfondir son travail avec des apothicaires. Mais elle n'est pas intéressée par des études longues, juste par cette accréditation, et de toutes façons elle n'est pas Fourchelang. Mais ça m'a fait réfléchir. Quand je suis arrivé j'ai dit à Sri Byali que je voulais faire un apprentissage complet ici. Et j'aime bien ce que ça signifie : être capable de manipuler des serpents, de les élever, de créer un habitat pour eux même dans un environnement non adapté, de les approcher à l'état sauvage, de les entraîner à faire différentes choses. Quand j'écoute Pramesh parler de Baanitha depuis qu'elle a éclos… je veux être capable de faire ça, et je pourrais bricoler au fur et à mesure, mais ça ne serait pas extra pour le serpent, et je ne veux pas me planter. Mais ça pourrait prendre des années, tu sais ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment passer des années ici ?

Ça sera probablement le dernier paquet de lettres que je recevrai avant qu'on rentre, donc je te verrai lundi.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Peut-être que tu pourrais en parler à Tante Minerva ? Ou à Oncle Lupin, ou au professeur Martel. Ils te connaissent tous assez bien. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Surtout quand on compare à Poudlard, où c'est exactement sept ans et _tout le monde_ le fait, alors que pour un apprentissage ça prend la durée que le Maître décide et ils enseignent tous différemment. Et puis c'est comme débuter à nouveau, alors qu'on s'était habitué à connaître des choses. J'ai du mal à croire que les livres de cours mais manquent, mais c'est le cas. Mais… tu ferais quoi si tu n'étudiais _pas_ à Sheshanaga ?

(J'ai fini par acheter des boucles d'oreilles pour Amanda. J'espère que ça lui plaira).

À lundi

Neville


	2. Un an de lettres reçues

**Chapitre 2 : Un an de lettres reçues**

* * *

_Janvier 1999_

Hé mec,

C'était sympa de te voir à Noël (même si tu as dû repartir beaucoup trop tôt) ! Mais devine quoi – Hermione a dit qu'elle allait emménager avec moi !

Enfin, elle a dit qu'elle allait emménager avec moi… à certaines conditions. Elle ne veut pas habiter dans l'équivalent du dortoir garçons de Gryffondor, donc pour partager avec Seamus et Dean c'est râpé, mais en fait Fay, Morag et Anthony cherchaient un appart avec quatre chambres, donc on va essayer ça. Et à nous cinq, ça ne devrait pas être trop cher non plus.

(Ça me fait toujours bizarre d'avoir de l'argent – franchement j'ai un mal de chien à ne pas tout dépenser d'un coup).

Comment va le gamin mangouste ?

Ron

* * *

_Février 1999_

À notre illustre et généreux bienfaiteur, le grand et puissant Harry James Potter, Fred et George envoient leurs salutations de la Saint-Valentin.

Nous avons travaillé à la création de nouveaux produits pour coller à l'ambiance romantique, vu que Jacobi nous truciderait si on vendait n'importe quoi qui ressemble à un philtre d'amour (ce que la plupart des gens veulent acheter en ce moment) – donc voici quelques friandises offertes. Rapport mensuel ci-joint.

Gred & Forge

(PS : amuse-toi bien à te débarrasser de toutes les paillettes !)

* * *

_Mars 1999_

Cher Harry,

Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire qui m'a beaucoup touché. Il est merveilleusement brillant et coloré et je suis sûr qu'il pourra me remonter le moral quand j'en aurai besoin.

Sirius et moi-même avons passé une journée charmante au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle, puis nous avons invité tout le monde pour dîner – oui, même Draco. Il n'est pas si désagréable maintenant. Tu devrais demander à Hermione de t'en dire plus – ils ont négocié une alliance assez intéressante. Molly a insisté pour faire le gâteau, bien sûr, mais Kreattur a préparé tout le reste et a fait un très bon travail. Je pense qu'il s'est habitué à moi maintenant.

Comment se passent tes cours ?

Remus

* * *

_Avril 1999_

Cher Harry,

Non, vraiment, il a fait beaucoup de progrès. Il est toujours incroyablement arrogant, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait une _idée_ de combien il est raciste. Mais il essaie vraiment.

… et je dois admettre que c'est assez drôle de discuter des cours avec lui. On n'a pas vraiment pu _profiter_ de notre rivalité intellectuelle quand nous étions à Poudlard, il se passait trop de choses en même temps. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas toi et Ron, mais vous n'étiez jamais intéressés par, disons, un débat d'une heure sur les principes de Gamp (s'il te plaît ne le dis pas à Ron, il le prendrait mal).

En parlant de Drago, as-tu entendu parler du projet de Galerie de Portraits ? Oh, ça va être fabuleux ! Si je n'étais pas presque submergée de travail avec Dame Londubat, j'essaierais de participer. Pas qu'ils aient commencé, mais ils vont le faire bientôt, j'en suis sûre. Et je suis tellement jalouse des élèves de Poudlard pour leur nouveau professeur d'Histoire que je pourrais en bouillir ! Tout ce que j'ai entendu au sujet du professeur Roth est fantastique.

Oh, bon, je suppose que je vais m'y faire.

Hermione

* * *

_Mai 1999_

Minerva McGonagall envoie des salutations affectueuses à son ancien élève, Harry Potter

Vous êtes tout à fait le bienvenu pour m'écrire, Harry, et je suis ravie que vous l'ayez fait. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, vous n'avez plus besoin de m'appeler 'Professeur'. Si vous désirez user d'un terme honorifique, 'Tante Minerva' est tout à fait suffisant. En particulier maintenant que j'ai mes appartements à la résidence Londubat, ce qui rend tout formalisme superflu.

En ce qui concerne la Galerie de Portraits, je suis surprise que personne ne vous en ait parlé – c'est un projet fascinant, et nous sommes passablement excités. Durant la reconstruction l'été passé, le professeur Smethwyck et M. Malefoy ont fait un inventaire du château dans le but de voir comment l'espace pouvait être utilisé de façon plus efficace, et ils ont découvert que presque tous les besoins de l'école pouvaient être satisfaits dans un ensemble de pièces entourant la cour principale. Il s'est révélé que cela réduisait de façon substantielle la confusion des élèves, mais cela laisse beaucoup d'espaces vides.

Un des usages qui a été proposé pour la longue galerie est d'y installer une exposition de certains des portraits de Poudlard représentant des personnes ayant leur place dans l'Histoire – une idée qui a déclenché l'enthousiasme du professeur Roth. Établir le premier musée magique de la Grande-Bretagne serait quelque chose dont il pourrait être très fier !

Il y a, bien sûr, les soucis logistiques. En mettant de côté la question de _quels_ portraits présenter, et quelles informations historiques indiquer à côté, comment une telle entreprise serait-elle fondée ? Quelles seraient ses connexions légales et financières avec l'école ? Qui la dirigerait ? Serait-il assez sûr de laisser des non-élèves entrer et sortir du domaine de l'école ? Quel personnel serait nécessaire pour la gestion, et comment seraient-ils payés ?

À ce stade, toutes ces questions sont encore ouvertes, et il n'y a pas de garantie que nous pourrons, au final, établir cette galerie. Néanmoins, pour le moment, nous essayons.

En attendant avec impatience de vous voir cet été,

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

_Juin 1999_

Devine quoi, Harry ?

J'ai obtenu d'Augusta que tu passes l'été avec Lunard et moi au lieu de la résidence Londubat ! (oui, je sais que tu iras lui rendre visite, retrouver Neville et tout, mais l'idée générale est que tu _dormiras_ ici). Tu veux quelque chose de spécial pour ton anniversaire ? On a libéré le 30 ET le 31, donc vous pourrez tous les deux faire ce que vous voulez. On pourrait visiter le vivarium du zoo pour que tu puisses frimer ? Et oui, techniquement on pourrait choisir quoi faire _après_ votre arrivée, mais je n'aurais alors pas le temps de manigancer !

Malheureusement, on va aussi devoir caser quelques réunions politiques barbantes avant la séance du solstice d'été, mais j'ai réservé deux jours pour se poser avec Remus, Neville et Anne afin de discuter stratégie, et pour que tu aies le temps de discuter avec quelques-uns de mes alliés au Magenmagot. Le tribunal est dans un drôle d'état en ce moment. Remus voudra te parler des biens et comptes Potter, mais ça ne devrait pas prendre _trop_ longtemps. D'ici ton anniversaire tu seras libre.

Je t'embrasse,

Patmol

* * *

_Juillet 1999_

Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! Désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là, mais l'été est la saison la plus chargée pour nous – les dragons se rapprochent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'adorerais discuter avec toi des différences entre eux et les serpents magiques à l'occasion – peut-être à Noël ?

Porte-toi bien

Charlie.

* * *

_Août 1999_

Andromeda Tonks, Présidente de l'Alliance d'Intégration Magique, envoie ses salutations à Harry Potter, Lord de la maison Potter

Alors qu'un nouveau groupe d'élèves nés de Moldus se prépare à entrer à Poudlard, un nouveau groupe de parents a rejoint l'AIM, et bien que notre focus porte actuellement sur les notions de base, tôt ou tard nous leur présenterons la situation politique actuelle et ce qui y a mené.

Si moi-même et plusieurs autres personnes de mon entourage sommes tout à fait capables de décrire les événements de la guerre et la plupart des personnes impliquées, une aura de mythes t'entoure au point de rendre difficile pour les nouveaux venus dans le Monde Sorcier de faire le tri parmi les récits et de se forger une opinion réaliste de toi.

Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'écrire une courte lettre te présentant et expliquant la part que tu as eue dans les événements ?

Andromeda Tonks

* * *

_Septembre 1999_

Cher Harry,

Je t'écris parce que sinon je vais étrangler ma mère. Je m'étais habituée à ne devoir la supporter que pendant l'été, mais en attendant que je trouve un boulot et que Luna et moi trouvions un appartement à partager, je vais probablement rester au Terrier, et cette idée me rend _cinglée_.

Ce n'est pas que Maman ne soit pas quelqu'un de formidable ou quoi que ce soit, et je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais elle est juste tellement… _Maman_ tout le temps, tu sais ? Et tous les garçons sont partis maintenant, donc elle n'a que moi à couver et j'en deviens dingue !

… bon, fin des râleries. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que Sri Byali a fini par te laisser passer dans la classe supérieure ? Comment est le nouveau garçon qui partage ta chambre ?

Ginny

* * *

_Octobre 1999_

Salut Harry,

Je sais que c'est bizarre que je t'envoie une lettre (j'ai demandé à Fred de la glisser dans le paquet) mais… au secours ? Quand on était à Gryffondor, c'était toujours toi qui gérais les disputes de Ron et Hermione, mais maintenant ils font la guerre des nerfs en passif-agressif dans le salon et on ne _sait pas comment les arrêter_.

Enfin, on pourrait leur dire de ne pas faire ça dans les parties communes, mais je suis à peu près sûre que ça leur fournirait encore plus de motifs de prise de bec, et Morag est d'accord avec moi (Anthony s'en fiche du moment qu'ils ne font pas trop de bruit, mais ma chambre est à côté de la leur et même si je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'ils disent, je _peux_ entendre le ton).

Sérieusement, tout conseil serait le bienvenu. Ou un plan d'attaque.

Fay Dumbar

* * *

_Novembre 1999_

Salut, Harry !

Je tiens à indiquer à tout le monde les cadeaux à _ne pas_ offrir à Teddy pour Noël, à moins de souhaiter que le présent soit transformé en quelque chose d'autre et de recevoir un droit de baby-sitting lors de la prochaine poussée dentaire :

· Un balai jouet  
· N'importe quoi qui fasse du bruit  
· De la peinture ou de l'encre  
· Un animal de compagnie  
· Un balai jouet  
· Tout objet disponible dans le magasin de Fred et George, à Zonko, ou qui y aurait sa place  
· Un balai jouet  
· N'importe quoi qui fasse des étincelles  
· Des bonbons  
· Un balai jouet

J'ai demandé à Remus de contrôler Sirius, mais s'il te contacte à propos d'un plan rusé, NE L'AIDE PAS. Signale-le IMMÉDIATEMENT à Remus et à ma mère.

Les cadeaux qui seront acceptés avec plaisirs sont les suivants :

· Des vêtements  
· Des peluches plus petites que son torse  
· Des livres d'image  
· Des cubes et jeux de construction  
· Des jouets pour le bain (pas du genre qui le font changer de couleur, il fait ça tout seul)

Cadeaux moldus et magiques bienvenus.

Tonks

* * *

_Décembre 1999_

Augusta Londubat, Douairière de la maison Londubat, envoie de chaleureuses salutations à son fils d'adoption, Harry Potter, Lord de la maison Potter.

Lors de votre visite ce mois, vous devrez prévoir du temps pour les obligations suivantes :

21 décembre, midi : Séance de Noël du Magenmagot. Neville et vous-même devez y assister à tout prix, et en préparation de la séance, je vous recommande à tous deux de vous familiariser avec les questions politiques récentes.

21 décembre, 20 h : Bal de Noël des Abbott. Par tradition, le bal Malefoy était proéminent, mais cette année il ne peut de toute évidence avoir lieu. Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir avec quelqu'un, mais soyez conscient que vous serez considéré comme un parti possible par nombre des personnes présentes.

24 décembre, 19 h : Dîner familial avec Neville et moi-même à la résidence Londubat.

25 décembre, 13 h : Déjeuner de Noël avec Neville, la famille Tonks, Sirius et Remus, la famille Weasley, Hermione Granger, la Directrice McGonagall et moi-même à la résidence Londubat.

J'anticipe, d'après des discussions avec Mlle Granger, que vous recevrez aussi une invitation pour une réunion plus informelle le lendemain de Noël.

Je vous prie de m'informer dans votre prochaine lettre de vos dates et heures prévues pour votre arrivée et votre départ. Je suis impatiente de vous voir.

Augusta Londubat

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pour info, je ne suis pas anti Ron/Hermione… mais dans cette histoire en particulier, ils ont des difficultés. Cela va devenir plus évident dans le prochain chapitre, mais je PROMETS qu'ils seront encore amis à la fin.


	3. Grandir

**Chapitre 3 : Grandir**

(Janvier à décembre 2000)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur et de la traductrice :**

Petit rappel de terminologie : dans cet univers, 'gaucher' est un euphémisme sorcier pour 'homosexuel'.

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

Dans la VO certains passages sont barrés et c'est important pour l'intrigue, mais c'est un formatage qui n'existe pas sur ce site. Je vais donc les indiquer directement dans le texte.

* * *

Cher Neville,

C'est moi, ou les vacances de Noël ont été surchargées ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé presque tout mon temps libre à devoir m'occuper de politique d'une façon ou d'une autre. Franchement, je suis soulagé d'être de retour à Kalale et de m'occuper des souris. Au moins elles ne sont pas curieuses de connaître mon opinion à propos de quoi que ce soit.

La plupart des serpents sont endormis pour l'hiver – enfin pas vraiment _endormis_, plutôt en dormance – et même si on pourrait créer assez de chaleur artificielle pour qu'ils restent actifs, les profs ici préfèrent garder les 'saisons' dans les vivariums à peu près identiques à ce que ça serait dehors. Donc pour le moment on se concentre sur les parties de l'élevage de serpents qui n'implique pas les serpents eux-mêmes. Il y a de grands catalogues de centaines de types de venins de serpents, leurs effets, et s'ils ressemblent assez à d'autres venins pour avoir un anti-venin commun.

… j'ai vraiment eu du pot en deuxième année, Nev. Même si ça n'avait pas été un basilic, il y a plein de serpents dont la morsure aurait pu me tuer avant qu'on puisse m'aider si Fumseck n'avait pas été là. Mon bras me fait mal.

Bref. Désolé. Comment est Moutohora ? Est-ce que tu profites du beau temps après le Noël sous la neige ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

D'accord, Noël _a _été bien rempli, mais je m'y attendais un peu ? On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps en Grande-Bretagne, alors quand on y est il faut _tout_ faire rentrer. Et c'était sympa de revoir tout le monde.

Ici il fait assez chaud pour que ce soit agréable sans que ce soit trop chaud, et je crois que je prends moins de coups de soleil maintenant que je suis un peu bronzé. Sur les bras, au moins. Ce qui est une bonne chose, vu que je suis _tout le temps_ dehors à faire du désherbage. Et Maître Tinaku m'a demandé de recenser tous les animaux et insectes que je vois dans le potager, et ce qu'ils font, et si j'en vois un que je ne connais pas je suis censé écrire tout ce que je constate jusqu'à ce que je puisse le décrire suffisamment pour qu'il le reconnaisse d'après ma description. C'est un peu comme toi avec les souris, en fait – apprendre à connaître l'environnement _autour_ de la plante, au lieu de voir la plante seule dans une serre.

Est-ce que les gens de Kalale t'ont manqué pendant les vacances ? Et je ne demande pas ça à cause d'Amanda, Maître Tinaku et Maia et Nik m'ont manqué aussi. Je crois que je me suis habitué à me sentir chez moi à Moutohora.

Neville.

P.S. : ne t'excuse pas de me dire ce qui ne va pas – on en a déjà parlé. Est-ce que tu refais des cauchemars ?

* * *

Cher Neville,

D'accord, d'accord. Oui, je fais des cauchemars, et non, je ne veux pas en parler. Mais je te promets que je vais demander à Fred et George de m'envoyer une boîte de ces chocolats qu'ils ont créés quand on était en cinquième année.

Et pour répondre à ton autre question, un peu, mais Sheshanaga a une communauté différente de celle de Moutohora. Des nouveaux élèves arrivent et d'anciens élèves passent leur diplôme tout le temps, donc on n'a pas vraiment cette impression de copains de classe ? On n'est pas isolé ou rien, mais on ne noue pas de gros liens. Il y a les gens avec qui on partage les chambres, peut-être. Mais on est envoyé là où il y a de la place quand on arrive, donc ça change. Pramesh est parti avant Noël, et Jameel va probablement faire son projet de compagnonnage cet été. Sam est sympa, mais il ne m'a pas vraiment manqué. Les gosses m'ont manqué, par contre.

En parlant d'amis… comment va Amanda ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Amanda est chouette. Je sais que ça ne sera probablement pas permanent, mais… je l'aime vraiment bien, Harry. Elle est canon, et j'adore être avec elle, et elle me taquine juste un peu quand je foire quelque chose. Et elle me traite comme si j'étais beau, au moins autant qu'un des Aras, et je veux dire… regarde ces types !

(et puis il y a des trucs que je ne t'écris pas, et il y a pas mal de trucs que je ne t'écris pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire).

Je veux faire quelque chose de bien pour la Saint-Valentin. Pas un truc trop ambitieux, juste pour lui montrer que je l'aime bien. Tu as des idées ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Ben, les fleurs, c'est assez facile. Emmène-la dîner à Whakatane ? Allez voir un film ? Si elle a du boulot ce jour là, tu pourrais peut-être proposer de l'aider pour qu'elle finisse plus tôt ? Allez voler ensemble ?

Franchement, c'est le genre du trucs que tu devrais plutôt demander à Hermione (oh, à propos, il faut que je rappelle à Ron de lui offrir quelque chose).

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Pour être honnête, je m'inquiète à propos de Ron et elle. Ils s'insupportent vraiment l'un l'autre, et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça pourra durer. Si ça leur _plaisait_ de se disputer, ça irait, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. J'ai vraiment envie qu'ils soient heureux, mais…

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je suis inquiet aussi. (Tu penses que je devrais dire quelque chose ?)

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Désolé que le paquet arrive si tard – il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour écrire ça.

Le truc est que (et je peux me tromper, Ron est plus ton meilleur ami que le mien), Ron ne sait pas vraiment être spécial pour quelqu'un ? Il a tous ses frangins, qui ont fait des choses avant lui et souvent mieux que lui, donc les gens le voient déjà comme 'le cadet Weasley', et puis il a toujours été ton ami, donc il était 'l'ami d'Harry Potter', et Hermione et moi aussi on était amis avec toi, donc il n'était même pas unique en ça. Il se débrouille en classe sans plus, et pareil en Quidditch et en duel. Il est très doué aux échecs, mais ça doit craindre pas mal, de se dire qu'est-ce qui me rend spécial ? Les échecs. Je pense qu'être au Département de la justice magique peut aider, comme il est le seul Weasley là bas, mais ça ne remplace pas tout.

À côté, Hermione est la meilleure en tout ? En tête de notre année, incroyablement douée à la _pratique_ autant qu'à la théorie, secrétaire du la Présidente Sorcière… tout le monde peut voir qu'elle va aller loin. Si elle le voulait, je pense sincèrement qu'elle pourrait devenir la première Ministre née de Moldus un jour. Elle est très exigeante avec elle-même, et parfois ça donne l'impression qu'elle reproche aux autres de ne pas faire pareil.

Et Ron peut être assez paresseux en réponse à ça ? Quand il s'y met il fait vraiment du bon boulot, mais comparé à Hermione, à toi, à Fred, à George, à Ginny, qui êtes tous assez géniaux… on ne _dirait_ pas du bon boulot. Alors, tu vois, il a pris Div au lieu de Runes, parce que c'est moins décourageant de ne pas essayer que d'essayer et se planter quand même.

Je ne dis pas qu'il devrait avoir honte de ça, d'accord ? Je suis sérieux. Mes problèmes étaient différents, mais je peux voir pourquoi Ron est comme il est. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se dispute avec Hermione. Et je peux voir que ça lui fait vraiment mal parfois.

Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Oui, c'est logique. Je veux dire, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je crois bien que tu as raison.

Et le vrai problème est que ça fait aussi du mal à Hermione. Elle mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui pense que son engagement à accomplir des changements politiques, légaux et sociaux est fantastique et inspirant, pas quelqu'un qui se sent coupable de ne pas être aussi… engagé.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent qu'elle pour être heureuse – regarde Krum, elle était dingue de lui et il parlait vraiment trop mal anglais pour qu'ils puissent avoir de vraies discussions. Mais elle mérite quelqu'un qui soit _à l'aise_ avec son intelligence, et je pense que Ron n'y est pas encore habitué. Il a fait des progrès, il a vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ fait des progrès. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient encore heureux tous les deux.

Je ne sais pas. On ne devrait probablement pas s'en mêler. Ce n'est pas comme si on habitait avec eux, on ne sait pas tout ce qui se passe.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Est-ce que Hermione t'a écrit à propos de l'anniversaire de Ron ? Est-ce que Ron t'a écrit ?

Je voudrais pouvoir simplement régler les choses.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Oui, ils m'ont dit.

Comment deux personnes qui s'aiment peuvent être aussi malheureux ensemble, Nev ? Ça ne fait aucun sens.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Ça, c'est sûr. Peut-être que faire une pause va les aider ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je suis maintenant assistant manipulateur ! J'ai atteint le stade où ils me donneraient la certification si c'était tout ce que je cherchais, donc Sri Byali a dit que je suis prêt à m'occuper de serpents pour de bon !

Ils me font commencer avec les constricteurs les plus faciles, et un supérieur vérifie mon travail pour s'assurer qu'ils sont en bonne santé, mais je ne passe plus mon temps à nourrir les souris !

Jameel a fini par choisir quelle espèce il veut pour son projet de compagnonnage, au fait – il va prendre un cobra. Ils sont très venimeux, mais en plus de ça, à cause des environnements où ils aiment habiter ce sont les serpents qui mordent le plus de gens en Inde. Oh, et ils mangent les autres serpents. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais choisi cette espèce, mais je suppose que dans le but de protéger les gens, avoir une source de venin sous la main pour produire des anti-venins, c'est pratique ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Félicitations !

Je dois admettre que je n'aime pas trop ce cobra que tu décris, mais bon, en sixième année j'ai travaillé avec une Tentacula vénéneuse. Si tu ne veux pas d'un serpent de ce genre, qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir, toi ?

Amanda a promis de m'emmener faire une promenade dans certains des endroits les plus sauvages de l'île ce week-end – elle a sous-entendu qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial à voir, et je n'ai aucune idée de si c'est un coin isolé pour 'pique-niquer', une cascade spectaculaire ou quelque chose d'autre.

Neville

_C'était un putain de dragon ! N._

* * *

Cher Neville,

Ok, je _dois_ rencontrer Amanda. Un vrai dragon ? Qui passait juste par là ou qui habite sur place ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aies jamais vu ? Est-ce que tu as pu t'approcher ?

Pour répondre à ton autre question, je pense que je veux un serpent pas trop dangereux, parce qu'il va rencontrer beaucoup de personnes qui ne connaissent rien aux serpents. Une espèce avec un régime assez varié, diurne. Plutôt grimpeur que fouisseur, et pas fait pour une température _trop_ chaude. Assez petit pour être facilement manipulé à l'âge adulte – pas un python, je pense – mais pas minuscule.

Pour info, ça ne restreint pas trop le choix. Il y a _au moins_ cinquante espèces par ici qui correspondent à cette description. Mais c'est sympa d'y réfléchir.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

C'était le truc le plus flippant que j'aie jamais vu. Une merveille à voir, mais Merlin. Une Opalœil des antipodes adulte, une vraie de vraie. L'île est tout juste assez grande pour un dragon, mais apparemment elle niche ici depuis des décennies, et elle continuera probablement à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'un autre dragon la force à partir. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle les Tinaku vivent ici, que ce soit le territoire d'un dragon – ça paraît bizarre, mais apparemment ils y a une tradition de s'occuper d'eux ?

Je ne l'ai pas vue avant parce que les terrains non habités et les chemins principaux évitent délibérément sa zone préférée. J'avais compris qu'il faut éviter la vallée, mais j'avais supposé que c'était parce que je suis étranger, pas à cause d'un putain de _dragon_ (Amanda était pliée de rire devant ma réaction. Mais apparemment c'était mignon, donc…). On est restés assez au dessus, à observer son territoire, mais pas vraiment _dedans_, tu vois ? Ce qui était tout à fait assez proche pour moi, même si elle était absolument magnifique.

Dans combien de temps tu vas devoir choisir ton serpent, tu penses ? Pas cet été, bien sûr, mais tu penses que tu seras prêt l'an prochain ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Ok, sérieusement, je peux venir te rendre visite ? Avant que tu partes pour l'été, ou avant que je retourne à Kalale _après_ les vacances, mais j'ai vraiment super envie de rencontrer Amanda, de me moquer du grand potager que tu désherbes depuis deux ans et de _voir un putain de dragon_.

Mais Harry, dis-tu, tu as déjà _vu_ des dragons ! De très près ! Ce à quoi je réponds : oui, mais cette fois je ne craindrai pas pour ma vie et ça change nettement la façon dont on voit les choses.

Et pour mon projet de compagnonnage ? Honnêtement, aucune idée.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

J'en ai parlé à Maître Tinaku, et il a dit que tu peux venir le week-end avant que je rentre, tant que tu ne dis pas aux media que tu viens et que tu te comportes correctement (venant de sa part c'est accueillant, ne t'inquiète pas). Amanda dit d'apporter ton balai au cas où – tu auras probablement le temps de voler avec _elle_ (elle jouait attrapeur) et _peut-être_ de faire quelque chose avec un des Aras (ne le dis PAS à Ron. Sérieusement. Ça ne se fera peut-être pas, et je ne veux pas lui faire envie si je peux l'éviter).

Je te conseille de prendre des vêtements chauds (ça sera l'hiver à ce moment-là), mais prévois peu de bagages. Et par Merlin, _s'il te plaît_ fais ce qu'on te dit.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je ne suis pas SI horrible que ça.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Est-ce que Remus ou Sirius t'ont écrit à propos de la Loi sur la Réforme de l'enregistrement des loups-garous ? Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment une loi, mais ça va le devenir. Mme Cooper m'a écrit pour me demander de manifester explicitement mon soutien, comme c'est le moment de rassembler des alliés. J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir besoin de tous les alliés possibles.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est assez décevant, hein ? Qu'il y ait toutes ces conneries de lois sur les loups-garous et qu'on n'essaie même pas de les supprimer ? Et je n'aime pas l'idée que les loups-garous _doivent_ s'enregistrer quand tout le monde les déteste. Ça ne risque pas d'en faire des cibles ?

Harry

* * *

Harry.

Est-ce que tu crois que Sirius n'y a pas pensé ? N'a pas _essayé_ ? Ça ne marchera pas. Les préjugés contre les loups-garous sont trop profondément enracinés, il faut d'abord normaliser leur existence. Surtout quand tellement d'entre eux ont été arrêtés à la fin de la guerre _pour de bonnes raisons_. Les gens ont peur, et tant qu'on ne pourra pas traiter cette peur, ils ne seront pas prêts à traiter les loups-garous comme des personnes.

Oui, les réformes vont pousser les loups-garous à s'enregistrer et à rester sous contrôle du Ministère, mais elles vont aussi donner aux loups-garous enregistrés plus de droits. Est-ce que les gens vont arrêter de croire que les loups-garous sont dangereux ? Pas totalement. Mais ça pourrait aider les gens à concevoir l'idée de 'mauvais' loups-garous et de loups-garous 'sûrs', et ça aidera beaucoup de gens.

Et puisqu'on en parle, toi spécialement DOIS montrer ton soutien, publiquement et largement, parce que le public va avoir tendance à croire que Remus ne te représente pas correctement. Tu peux exprimer tes doutes – en privé – à Ron, Hermione ou moi, mais ne SONGE même pas à saper les efforts de Remus et Sirius en parlant de la sorte hors du cercle privé. Nous devons nous montrer unis si nous voulons faire passer cette loi, et c'est la meilleure opportunité qu'on ait pour améliorer les choses pour Remus et les personnes comme lui.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je pense quand même qu'on pourrait faire mieux, mais si tout le monde pense que c'est ça qui va marcher, je ne vais pas me mettre en travers de leur chemin. Et oui, je ferai une interview quand Sirius aura présenté la loi et j'apporterai mon soutien. Tu peux arrêter de me sermonner.

Harry

P.S. : tu es très doué pour ça, tu sais ?

* * *

Cher Harry,

Envoie une lettre à Remus en proposant d'écrire à des personnes influentes et je te laisse tranquille. Le solstice d'été est la semaine prochaine, ils ont besoin d'aide MAINTENANT.

Désolé de te soûler avec la politique. Mais tu dois t'en occuper.

Est-ce que tu vas aller visiter le Manoir Potter cet été ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

J'y réfléchis. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'un manoir, tu sais ? Il y a juste moi. Tous mes amis ont leur propre logement, et ce n'est pas comme si je me mariais bientôt. Je suppose que quand j'aurai fini mon apprentissage et que j'aurai besoin d'espace pour les serpents dont je m'occuperai, le manoir pourrait être bien pour ça, mais je trouve trop solitaire d'habiter là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry

P.S. : ne t'embête pas de me soûler si c'est pour me rappeler ce que je dois faire. Et puis je préfère avoir affaire à toi qu'à Tante Augusta.

* * *

Cher Harry,

En tant que Lord de la maison Potter, tu dois avoir à cœur les intérêts de ta maison sur les plans politique, financier etc. Donc même si toi tu n'as pas besoin du manoir, tu devrais t'efforcer de le préserver pour les futures générations Potter, et ça sera plus facile de garder un œil dessus si tu y habites. Idéalement, tu devrais engager un ou deux elfes de maison pour l'entretien, mais je suppose que tu peux employer des domestiques si tu préfères. Je te recommande quand même les elfes de maison.

Garde à l'esprit que quand tu vas finir par te marier et avoir des enfants, tu devras t'être occupé des rénovations _avant_ de les faire venir dans le manoir, et le meilleur moyen d'assurer ça est de commencer à t'en préoccuper avant de commencer à chercher quelqu'un. Et entre temps, tu n'as pas y habiter seul. Si tu voulais, tu pourrais inviter des amis à vivre avec toi, comme Grand-Mère a invité Tante Minerva. Tu pourrais proposer le manoir comme lieu de résidence aux membres de l'AIM pendant l'été, pour que leurs enfants puissent pratiquer la magie. Et comme tu as dit, tu peux y garder des serpents. Merlin, Harry, si tu le voulais tu pourrais remplir le manoir de serpents et personne ne pourra rien y faire. C'est _ton_ manoir.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais je vais y réfléchir. Et au moins je vais visiter le manoir pour essayer de voir dans quel état il est. Peut-être que Tante Andromeda pourrait m'aider – elle s'est occupée du Manoir Malefoy, non ?

Je dois arriver à Whakatane à 14 h (heure locale) vendredi. Tu veux me retrouver pour un déjeuner tardif ? (pour moi ça sera le petit déj, mais peu importe).

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

J'ai retrouvé un de tes pulls dans ma malle – pas que tu en aies besoin en ce moment, je suppose. Est-ce que tu as la plume de balbuzard que Luna m'a donnée ? Je ne la trouve pas, et j'ai peur de l'avoir laissée.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Merci, et non, désolé. Tu ne l'avais pas utilisée pour écrire des lettres de remerciements ? Peut-être que tu l'as rangée avec tes enveloppes.

Désolé, c'est court, on est super occupés en ce moment. Je t'écrirai une lettre plus longue la prochaine fois.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Pas de souci. Vous êtes toujours occupés avec les bébés serpents ? Ou est-ce que Sri Byali te fait suivre d'autres cours maintenant que c'est ta troisième année ?

Maître Tinaku m'a donné un nouveau projet, et il m'a dit que ça m'occuperait jusqu'à la fin de mon apprentissage. Il m'a 'donné' une parcelle en friche et je suis censé 'faire quelque chose d'utile avec'. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bon sang ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

C'est de la folie ici depuis que je suis rentré. C'était la même chose l'année dernière, je suppose, mais je ne pouvais pas autant rendre service donc je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. On a plein de bébés serpents à soigner, certains commencent à partir vers de nouveaux propriétaires, ce qui est une bonne chose. Et puis il y a de nouveaux élèves qui arrivent, et les plus avancés sont occupés avec leurs projets de compagnonnage, donc tous ceux comme moi qui sont là depuis un moment mais ne sont pas encore prêts doivent s'occuper d'un peu de tout. Je suis sûr que ça finira par se calmer, mais en attendant…

Jameel a fait éclore son cobra, un mâle qu'il a appelé Kazim. Je ne l'ai pas encore beaucoup vu, car il doit s'habituer à interagir avec Jameel, mais d'après ce que Pramesh a fait avec Baanitha, Sam et moi allons bientôt pouvoir faire connaissance avec Kazim, et Jameel aura un peu plus de temps libre.

Sri Byali m'a convoqué la semaine dernière et m'a dit que quand l'ambiance se serait calmée, j'irais suivre un cours de théorie du fourchelang, à propos de comment les serpents réagissent à la magie et comment le fourchelang _fonctionne_, et j'aurai un examen pratique à propos des soins médicaux aux serpents. Apparemment beaucoup de problèmes de santé des serpents sont dus à de mauvaises manipulations donc il faut commencer par apprendre à les manipuler correctement avant de passer aux soins médicaux. Donc c'est ce que j'ai là, je vais étudier les parasites ? D'après ce que Jameel m'a dit, il y a pas mal de cours sur les parasites.

Je viens d'avoir ta lettre – félicitation pour le nouveau projet ! Et pour ce que tu devrais faire… qu'est-ce qui serait utile, tu penses ? Ou marrant à faire pousser ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Bien sûr, les deux choses les plus utiles qu'on peut tirer des plantes sont la nourriture et les médicaments, mais il y a aussi les matières qui peuvent servir à la construction – le bois et le textile, essentiellement. Pour l'instant je catalogue tout ce qui est déjà là : les plantes, les animaux, comment est le sol, d'où vient l'eau, les choses comme ça. Après tout, on ne peut pas remettre un arbre en place après l'avoir abattu.

Une partie de moi pense que je devrais chercher à faire quelque chose d'impressionnant, mais je ne pense pas que ça plairait à Maître Tinaku. D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas faire un énième champ de patates douces. Il y a juste trop de possibilités.

Cher Neville,

* * *

Ça me paraît tout à fait logique de commencer avec ce qui est déjà là. Y a-t-il des plantes ou des animaux particulièrement utiles que tu veux conserver ?

L'autre chose que je vois là est de voir ce que le village (désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon mot, mais je ne le retrouve pas) utilise, et ce qu'ils doivent acheter sur le continent. Est-ce qu'ils vendent des choses sur le continent ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient vendre s'ils le voulaient ?

Et, je suppose, n'oublie pas que ce que tu feras sera toujours là après ton départ, donc évite de planter quelque chose comme de la menthe qui envahit tout si on ne l'en empêche pas.

Tu peux essayer d'écrire à Mme Weasley ? Ou à une de tes amies des ASPICs de Botanique – Hannah, peut-être ? Je suis sûr que Maître Tinaku acceptera que tu demandes des conseils.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Merci pour le conseil – j'ai écrit plusieurs lettres. Et j'ai demandé dans le village (tu peux l'appeler comme ça, ça ne dérange personne) pour voir ce que les gens ici pensent.

En attendant, je m'occupe du potager. Comment vas-tu ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Les choses se sont à peu près calmées ce mois-ci, à part qu'on est au milieu de Mysore Dasara là donc tout le monde est occupé par le festival. C'était sympa d'aller en ville pour faire la fête avec tout le monde, on a même forcé Jameel à laisser Kazim un soir ou deux pour qu'il puisse venir avec nous.

(barré) Nev, je

(barré) Est-ce que tu as

(barré) Comment as-tu

Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de sortir avec Amanda ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

C'est elle qui m'a proposé, tu te rappelles ? Et pourquoi j'ai dit oui… elle est attirante, et gentille, et elle s'intéressait à moi. J'ai bien aimé nos rendez-vous – j'aime bien lui parler, et j'aime bien l'embrasser, et, tu sais, plus que l'embrasser. Je sais pas, je _l'aime bien_, Harry.

Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je vais bien. J'essaie juste de comprendre des trucs.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait une proposition et tu n'as pas su si tu voulais dire oui ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

(barré) Je ne (fin du barré) C'est assez… compliqué. Mais non. Plutôt dans l'autre sens ?

J'ai envie de demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec moi. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, ou si je _pense_ que j'en ai envie. Et je ne veux pas tout faire foirer. Comment on sait qu'on aime quelqu'un comme un ami, et quand c'est plus que ça ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Je pense que c'est quand être avec eux est excitant ? Quand tu penses à eux quand ils ne sont pas là, et quand tu es nerveux de leur parler, et quand tu veux les toucher et que eux te touchent.

Je ne sais pas, est-ce que ça t'aide ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Harry,

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je crois que je suis gaucher. Mais non. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis.

À Poudlard je ne me suis jamais posé la question, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus important, tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas encore aux filles. Mais après je suis venu ici et je me _suis_ posé la question, et c'est pas comme si j'avais _fait_ quelque chose, mais je regardais certaines filles, tu sais ?

Et quand pendant le festival on regardait la procession, tous les élèves de l'école, et il y avait tellement de monde, et Jameel souriait et je… j'avais très envie de l'embrasser. Et maintenant je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Est-ce que j'ai toujours aimé les garçons et je ne me suis pas rendu compte ? Est-ce que j'aime les filles, en fait ? Est-ce que j'aime les deux ?

Je suis désolé que ça ait pris tant de temps pour écrire ça. Je voulais te le dire, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas. Je _sais_ que ça t'est égal, je le jure, je me sentais juste… anormal.

Désolé.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Oh, par Merlin, tu es mon frère. Je t'aime. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis à cause de qui tu aimes ou d'avec qui tu sors. Et ce n'est pas anormal.

Je te vois mercredi et on pourra en parler sérieusement, d'accord ? Et quand on sera rentrés, tu pourras en parler à Sirius.

Tout va bien aller.

Neville

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Pour info, je suis aro-ace (**Note de la traductrice :** moi aussi), donc je suis en terrain inconnu avec ces histoires de couples. J'espère que ça reste plausible. Je veux aussi insister sur le fait que je ne suis pas anti Romione, c'est juste que dans cet univers ça ne marche pas entre eux.

Choses qu'Amanda aime à propos de Neville

1\. Timide et adorable  
2\. Joli sourire  
3\. Pas un bourrin  
4\. Muscles  
5\. Réfléchi  
6\. Grand  
7\. Respectueux et poli  
8\. Quand il rougit c'est mignon  
9\. Le rougissement mignon s'étale jusque sur son torse  
10\. Apprend vite  
11\. Enthousiaste  
12\. Ventre mou (pratique pour les câlins)  
13\. Ouvert à propos de ses sentiments  
14\. Avant-bras bronzés (surtout quand il soulève des choses)  
15\. Intéressé par les différentes cultures  
16\. Le petit froncement de sourcils quand il se concentre pour faire quelque chose parfaitement  
17\. Son attachement à un nombre égal d'orgasmes  
18\. Attentif  
19\. Quand il est tout poussiéreux après une journée de désherbage et ne réalise pas combien il est beau  
20\. Les sons qu'il a émis quand elle lui a fait une gâterie par surprise dans la réserve à balais des Aras

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Vous vous rappelez peut-être que jusque là j'avais traduit l'euphémisme pour homosexuel par 'de Ganymède' mais cette fois j'ai eu envie de traduire littéralement, je trouve ça plus intéressant – comment une expression qui paraît très ordinaire cache toute une identité. Non, je n'ai pas encore décidé si je vais modifier les passages déjà publiés.


	4. Lettres à Neville

**Chapitre 4 : Lettres à Neville**

* * *

_Janvier 2001_

Cher Neville,

Je voulais encore une fois te remercier d'avoir encouragé Harry à nous parler pendant les vacances de Noël. J'espère qu'il n'hésitera plus autant à nous parler de ses soucis maintenant, mais au cas où, tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, je garderai le secret.

Sirius et moi-même avons décidé que nous ne souhaitons pas attendre plus longtemps que nécessaire pour nous marier, donc nous allons célébrer cela en juillet, pendant vos vacances d'été à Harry et à toi – nous enverrons de vraies invitations quand nous aurons mis les détails au point. Je sens venir plusieurs discussions houleuses à propos de qui invitera qui.

J'espère que ton jardin se porte bien, et je serai ravi d'en voir des photos à l'occasion.

Remus Lupin

* * *

_Février 2001_

Cher Neville,

J'ai eu une soirée entre amoureux cette semaine, et je me sens tellement coupable. Ron et moi n'avons jamais tourné la page, et je ne veux pas penser à comment il se sentira en l'apprenant… mais Peter est si _gentil_, et par Merlin, nous avons passé une heure pendant le dîner à parler législation des Créatures, et deux heures de _plus_ à en parler encore, et il m'a écoutée, et il avait des idées, et il m'a fait réfléchir, et je suis juste…

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je sais que Ron n'est sorti avec personne encore, et nous n'avons jamais vraiment rompu, et je me rappelle combien il était jaloux _avant_ même qu'on sorte ensemble.

Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, Nev. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Hermione

* * *

_Mars 2001_

Salut Nev,

Désolé d'avoir ignoré toutes tes lettres. J'avais juste besoin de faire le point. Je l'aime, tu sais ? Je veux dire, tu n'apprécierais pas quelqu'un qui dirait à Amanda de rompre avec toi, non ?

Mais… tu avais raison. C'est assez désagréable, mais elle est plus heureuse maintenant. Plus que quand elle était avec moi, je pense, et sûrement plus que quand on se bagarrait tout le temps à la fin. J'ai un peu envie de râler et de me plaindre parce qu'elle est à moi, mais elle m'arracherait les noix si je disais un truc pareil. Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, et ça ne devrait pas changer juste parce que je ne suis pas prêt.

Bref, ouais. Désolé. Je vais faire des efforts maintenant.

Ron

P.S. Avant que tu demandes, c'est Bill qui m'a forcé à réfléchir.

P.P.S. Merci pour le Souafle dédicacé. C'était un super cadeau d'anniversaire.

* * *

_Avril 2001_

Sirius Black, Lord de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, et Remus Lupin, Maître en Défense, envoient leurs salutations chaleureuses à Neville Londubat, Lord de la Noble Maison Londubat

Nous t'invitons cordialement à assister à notre mariage le 28 juillet, à partir de 16h, dans la Salle de réception de la résidence Londubat, et à souper avec nous pour célébrer cette union.

Si tu souhaites venir avec une personne de ton choix, nous te demandons humblement de nous indiquer ta venue seul ou accompagné au plus tard le 7 juillet.

Avec les plus grands respect et bonheur,

Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

(P.S. Par Merlin, Neville, invite Amanda pour qu'on puisse tous faire connaissance, ou les matrones vont chercher à te marier. S)

(P.P.S. Toutes mes excuses pour lui. R)

* * *

_Mai 2001_

Joyeux Jour de Mai, Neville !

Ou, je suppose, Hallowe'en, vu que dans les antipodes tes saisons sont inversées. Peut-être aurais-je dû envoyer un autre cadeau ?

Oh, bon. J'espère que des jonquilles chantantes vont éclairer ton automne (je les ai ensorcelées pour qu'elles semblent réelles, mais elles sont en papier, ne les arrose pas).

Je t'embrasse,

Luna

* * *

_Juin 2001_

À Lord Neville Londubat, sa représentante Mme Anne Cooper envoie des salutations de solstice d'été.

La séance de solstice d'été s'est bien passée, même si je crains que la Loi de Réforme d'étude des Moldus n'ait pas été acceptée. J'ai joint la transcription officielle de la séance, mais j'ai pensé que je devais attirer votre attention sur un point notable : le nouveau Lord Malefoy.

Lord Drago Malefoy s'est présenté en personne au Magenmagot et a siégé pour cette séance, annonçant que son père avait abdiqué en sa faveur plus tôt ce mois-ci. Cela a causé une certaine consternation, même si j'ai noté que les Lords Black et Lupin ne semblaient que légèrement surpris. Le nouveau Lord Malefoy semble maintenir les alliances traditionnelles de sa famille, s'étant assis entre les Lords Goyle et Crabbe, et à proximité de Lord Nott, qui s'est bien sûr assis à côté de Lord Greengrass. Il a essentiellement voté conservateur, avec une exception intéressante mais non remarquable, que j'ai notée dans la transcription ci-jointe. Je pense qu'il vous serait profitable de discuter avec lui lors du prochain mariage si cela vous est possible, et de tâcher de saisir les valeurs qui vont mener ses actions au Magenmagot. Il y a eu une certaine absence de pouvoir au sein de la faction conservatrice ces temps-ci.

Je serai heureuse de lire vos réflexions en la matière, et tout autre sujet dont vous souhaitez m'informer.

Anne Cooper

* * *

_Juillet 2001_

Coucou trésor,

Comment était le mariage ? As-tu été assailli par des jeunes femmes éligibles en mon absence ? Je suis super désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas laisser l'équipe au début de la saison de Quidditch. Nos quatre prochaines parties sont des matchs extérieurs, alors ils ont vraiment besoin de moi (nous avons gagné le match contre les Bandits de Ruapuke, au fait). J'espère que nous irons au moins jusqu'aux demi-finales cette saison – l'équipe est bonne, et nous avons travaillé dur – mais il faut attendre et voir venir.

Je suis allée vérifier ton jardin deux ou trois fois, au fait, et tout semble en bonne santé, pour moi en tout cas.

Tu me manques. J'ai besoin de plus de couvertures quand je ne peux me pas me blottir contre toi (il faudra que tu rattrapes ça en revenant).

Amanda

* * *

_Août 2001_

Drago Lucius Malefoy, Lord de la Maison Malefoy, envoie ses salutations à Neville Londubat, Lord de la Maison Londubat

Bien que nos Maisons n'aient pas été souvent alignées politiquement, je reconnais avec le plus grand respect l'histoire élégante des Londubat, et leur action depuis longtemps comme gardiens des traditions sorcières anglaises. En tant que Lord Malefoy, c'est mon intention de raviver et ranimer ces traditions dans lesquelles nous avons tous deux été élevés, et d'encourager le respect de notre héritage auprès de tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne.

C'est avec un profond regret que j'observe que la culture sorcière britannique a commencé à céder la place aux normes culturelles moldues, telle la dégradation de la Toussaint en une simple occasion de manger des sucreries, et le mépris de beaucoup de sorciers nés de Moldus envers les bonnes manières autrefois usitées. Depuis des générations, les sorciers nés de Moldus ont grandi sans aucun enseignement des traditions sorcières, et notre société est profondément imprégnée des effets de cette ignorance. Il est maintenant évident que des tentatives de réserver nos traditions à ceux et celles d'ascendance sorcière ne peut que nous faire souffrir tous, et qu'un effort délibéré est nécessaire pour rendre à nos traditions précieuses et uniques le respect de tous qu'elles méritent.

Je ne vois pas ma position comme étant fondamentalement anti-Moldus ; je défends simplement l'idée que notre monde n'est pas et ne _devrait_ pas être le même que le leur, et que toute personne vivant dans notre monde doit s'adapter à notre culture. Je soutiens pleinement l'idée que les sorciers nés de Moldus aient les mêmes opportunités dans l'éducation, l'emploi et de façon générale la société que ceux d'ascendance sorcière – _à condition_ qu'ils se conduisent en sorciers, et pas en Moldus dotés de magie.

En accord avec cette position, j'ai offert un support personnel et financier substantiel à la Galerie de Portraits de Poudlard, un projet qui nous rappellera à tous le noble héritage sorcier de la Grande-Bretagne, et j'ai l'intention d'encourager les réformes éducatives qui permettront aux sorciers nés de Moldus de mieux naviguer dans la culture sorcière. J'espère que la Maison Londubat reconnaîtra la valeur de ces propositions, tout comme la Maison Malefoy a vu la valeur de votre proposition d'accorder une exception au DRUMSPC pour les sorciers mineurs nés de Moldus qui pratiqueraient la magie au sein d'une résidence sorcière ; de plus, j'espère que vous envisagerez de soutenir ou vous opposer aux prises de position de la Maison Malefoy au Magenmagot au cas par cas.

Avec le plus grand respect, et les meilleurs vœux pour la continuation de votre apprentissage,

Drago Malefoy

* * *

_Septembre 2001_

Minerva McGonagall envoie des salutations chaleureuses à Neville Londubat

Merci pour la tisane que vous m'avez envoyée à l'occasion de la rentrée, c'est un cadeau que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Préparer du thé est une opération qui me détend, mais c'est une boisson un peu trop robuste pour la fin de la journée, et le mélange que vous m'avez envoyé est parfait pour une discussion en soirée.

Vous serez peut-être heureux d'apprendre que j'en ai servi lors d'une réunion avec les Directeurs de Maisons, et en apprenant que c'était un cadeau Pomona a deviné qui me l'avait donné. Elle se souvient de vous avec affection, et je pense qu'elle serait ravie de correspondre avec vous.

Comment votre apprentissage progresse-t-il ? D'après ce que vous m'avez dit pendant l'été, je vous vois dans la dernière ligne droite, même si ce n'est pas comme cela que vous le ressentez. Je vous souhaite bon courage, et serai heureuse de recevoir de vos nouvelles.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

_Octobre 2001_

Cher Neville,

Fred et George m'ont donné une promotion ! (Je sais que c'est du népotisme, mais chut). Ils ont dit qu'ils s'amusent beaucoup plus à la recherche et à la fabrication qu'avec les ventes, donc tant qu'à faire je n'ai qu'à officiellement prendre en charge la gestion du magasin. Ça ressemble pas mal à ce que je faisais déjà, et je passe toujours beaucoup de temps en caisse, mais maintenant je m'occupe de l'agencement des rayons, et je m'occupe des stocks et des autres caissiers. J'ai été augmentée un peu aussi, c'est sympa.

… Je crois que j'ai envie de rester dans le magasin, pour être honnête. Quand j'ai commencé à travailler à FSF, je me suis dit que c'était juste pour me lancer, et un peu parce que les garçons avaient pitié de moi, et qu'en tant que patrons ils seraient insupportables, et que je partirais dès que j'aurais une autre offre. Mais ça fait presque deux ans que j'y suis, ils écoutent mes idées et ils me respectent en fait, tu sais ?

Je ne sais pas. Le métier que je veux vraiment faire c'est joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, mais c'est difficile si on n'est pas recruté dès l'école, et je n'ai pas vraiment pu montrer ce que je savais faire, vu que Harry était presque toujours là pour jouer. Je ne sais pas si tu peux demander à Amanda comment elle est entrée chez les Aras ?

Bref. Comment vas-tu ? Comment vont tes plantes ?

Ginny

* * *

_Novembre 2001_

Cher Neville,

Il est tout à fait correct de votre part de demander à un autre Maître en Botanique de vous soutenir, tant qu'il ne vous est pas dit ce que vous devriez faire ou comment le faire, et je suis sûre que Tamati serait d'accord avec moi.

Je pense que le processus que vous avez suivi est très sage : vous avez respecté l'environnement local, avez traité au mieux les plantes déjà en place, et avez réfléchi aux besoins futurs de vos hôtes. Je comprends parfaitement votre nervosité à l'idée de cultiver uniquement des plantes passives d'un point de vue magique, mais n'oubliez pas que Tamati vous a dit de faire quelque chose "d'utile", pas quelque chose d'impressionnant, d'exceptionnel ou même de difficile.

Je vous ai recommandé comme étudiant à Tamati car vous avez toujours excellé dans le travail constant, patient, et c'est ce qu'il a toujours exigé de ses étudiants. Il a construit sa Maîtrise sur le respect des outils et méthodes non magiques, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué au cours de votre apprentissage.

Si ce projet ne montre rien d'autre que le fait que vous êtes un jardinier compétent et indépendant, alors c'est quelque chose dont vous devriez être fier. Soyez fier de votre capacité à cultiver et faire s'épanouir, et laisser Tamati se soucier de ce que vous devez apprendre.

Pomona Chourave

* * *

_Décembre 2001_

Augusta Londubat, Douairière de la Maison Londubat, envoie des salutations chaleureuses et de bons vœux à son petit-fils Neville, Lord Londubat

J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tes études progressent de façon satisfaisante. J'ai confirmé notre agenda pour la période de Noël, et tes obligations sont les suivantes :

L'après-midi du jeudi 20, tu es invité à la réunion de Noël de l'AIM à Londres. En tant que de facto soutien financier, je t'encourage à t'y rendre, mais je n'ai pas confirmé ta présence ; je te laisse prendre ta propre décision. J'imagine que Mme Cooper te proposera également une rencontre le matin pour discuter de sujets politiques.

À partir de midi le vendredi 21, tu as bien sûr la séance du Magenmagot de Yule, et les Abbot organisent à nouveau un bal dans la soirée.

Le lundi 24, nous dînerons en famille à la résidence Londubat, et le 25, nous sommes invités à un déjeuner entre amis avec les Black, Weasley etc. Le lieu exact fait actuellement l'objet d'un débat enlevé.

T'est-il possible de trouver des robes de soirées là où tu te trouves ? Les tiennes semblaient un peu étroites aux épaules lors du mariage Black, et tu devras apparaître sous ton meilleur jour pour Yule. Le mot circule que (malgré ton association avec Mademoiselle Ward) tu as assisté au mariage sans compagnie, et tu es donc considéré comme un très bon parti pour une union.

J'ai conscience que tu n'as pour l'instant aucune intention de te marier, et je n'ai pas prévu de te pousser à t'engager, en particulier pendant ton apprentissage. Cependant, faire preuve d'ouverture envers une telle alliance te sera très utile dans le futur, quand tu _devras_ en nouer une. Il te serait du plus malavisé d'attendre la trentaine pour avoir des enfants, et en réalité, je t'encourage à te marier d'ici l'âge de vingt-cinq ans pour assurer le futur de notre Maison.

Je comprends que cette conversation est du plus insupportable pour toi, c'est pourquoi je la commence maintenant. Je t'encourage à proférer devant cette lettre tous les jurons que tu le souhaites sans peur de paraître impoli. J'ai moi-même abondamment juré, en privé, quand il m'a été exigé de rencontrer des prétendants.

Tu es Lord Londubat, Neville, et tu as le pouvoir de faire tes propres choix. Néanmoins, tu as un devoir envers ta famille, et je tiens à ce que tu te prépares à la nécessité.

Je ne soulèverai pas le sujet durant ta prochaine visite, mais je te demande d'y apporter toute la considération qui y est due.

Augusta Londubat

* * *

**Note de l'autrice :  
**

Bon, juste pour être claire ? La position de Malefoy est TOUJOURS RACISTE. Les politiques basées sur "l'assimilation" s'appuient sur l'idée qu'une culture est plus désirable/acceptable/digne d'exister qu'une autre. Cependant, compte tenu du fait que la position anti-Moldus PRÉCÉDENTE était littéralement génocidaire, il a fait des progrès.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Le DRUMSPC est le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle.


	5. Projets finaux

**Chapitre 5 : Projets finaux**

Un an de correspondance (2002) entre Neville et Harry alors qu'ils approchent de la fin de leur apprentissage.

* * *

Cher Neville,

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de ce que tu m'as dit mardi, j'y ai vraiment beaucoup pensé, et je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'être d'accord. Je sais que tu as été élevé avec cette histoire de devenir Lord et moi je ne l'ai découvert qu'à douze ans, mais je pense toujours que tu places trop d'importance dans l'idée de la Famille, et pas assez dans les personnes réellement impliquées. Je veux dire, je suis le seul Potter qui reste. Je _suis_ la famille Potter. Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que ce qui est le mieux pour moi va _forcément _être ce qui est le mieux pour la famille ?

Si je ne veux pas habiter le manoir Potter, pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Si je veux le vendre, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Et ces histoires de mariage… Je ne devrais pas avoir à me marier pour toute autre raison que ma propre décision. Je ne devrais pas avoir des enfants si je n'en veux pas. _Personne_ ne devrait devenir parent par devoir.

Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

D'un côté, je comprends ton point de vue. J'écoute Hermione parler, tu sais, et elle a très clairement exprimé ce qu'elle pensait de l'idée de l'obligation de se marier et avoir des enfants.

Mais d'un autre côté… Harry, la famille Potter représente un héritage de plusieurs centaines d'années. Comme les Londubat. Ça ne te met pas mal à l'aise, l'idée d'être le maillon qui brisera cette chaîne ?

Si mon devoir en tant que Lord Londubat était _diamétralement_ opposé à mon bonheur, ça serait une chose. Mais Grand-Mère ne dit pas que je dois épouser quelqu'un que je déteste – elle m'a juste rappelé que je _devrai_ me marier. Je n'ai pas être prêt tout de suite à élever des enfants, mais je dois m'y préparer. J'ai bénéficié de beaucoup d'avantages en tant qu'héritier de la lignée Londubat ; le devoir envers ma famille en est le prix, et j'accepte de le payer.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

J'en ai plus que marre de devoir correspondre à ce que les gens attendent de moi. J'ai envie d'être juste _Harry_.

… Je suppose que ça me tourmente en ce moment parce que je sais que je vais bientôt devoir rentrer en Angleterre. Pour de bon, je veux dire (ne le dis. à. _personne_. Je suis sérieux, Neville, pas un mot). Sri Byali pense que je serai prêt pour mon projet final d'ici cet été, et ça me paraît vraiment proche.

Je me suis habitué à ici. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir.

Harry

P.S. : si tu parles, je t'envoie le nouveau prototype de boule puante de FSF. Ne dis rien.

* * *

Cher Harry,

C'est fantastique ! Et bon sang, bien sûr que je ne le dirai à personne, pas si tu veux que ce soit une surprise. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu révises le gros examen théorique maintenant ?

Et combien de temps tu vas garder ça secret ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Sri Biyali m'a fait passer l'examen juste après mon retour, pour 'voir ce qu'il me reste à apprendre'. La réponse ? Beaucoup, mais c'est assez… réparti. J'ai de bonnes bases dans toutes les matières, mais j'ai encore pas mal à apprendre, donc elle m'a dit d'assister à tous les cours dont j'ai envie et de passer beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai que quelques mois pour me préparer – si je ne passe pas l'examen théorique d'ici août, c'est foutu pour cette année, et j'aurai beaucoup plus d'options si je peux le passer d'ici mai. Oui, ça veut dire que je risque de ne pas pouvoir rentrer pour nos anniversaires, mais je m'occuperai de ça cet été. Je préfère garder le secret aussi longtemps que possible, je pense.

Comment va ton jardin ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Maintenant que j'ai eu un mois entier pour remettre les choses en ordre après les vacances de Noël, Maître Tinaku veut l'inspecter. Je te l'avoue franchement, je suis inquiet – ça fait presque un an que je bosse dessus, qu'est-ce qui se passe s'il n'aime pas ? S'il pense que j'ai perdu mon temps ? Que j'ai tout raté ?

Amanda dit que je devrais arrêter de me faire du souci. On verra, je suppose.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

C'est le problème avec la botanique, hein ? Il faut tellement longtemps pour faire quoi que ce soit, et on peut passer des mois sur quelque chose qui foire au dernier moment.

(Ok, en me relisant je réalise que c'est vraiment stupide et cruel à dire. Désolé.)

J'espère que tout s'est bien passé.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Oh putain, je pense que lui montrer mon jardin était encore plus effrayant que voir le dragon. Peut-être plus effrayant que voir le dragon _en quatrième année_. Il m'a demandé d'expliquer ce que j'avais fait, et il a commencé à poser plein de questions, et il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux, impossible de deviner ce qu'il pensait ! Et après, on est retournés au marae, il est directement allé voir Mareikura, il lui a _donné un gallion_ et il s'est mis à _rire_.

Ils avaient parié sur mon jardin, Harry. Genre, tous. Et pas de savoir si j'allais réussir à faire pousser des choses – ce que j'allais planter ! Et ce que j'allais enlever aussi. Ils ont tous débarqué pour le visiter, et ils en parlaient encore pendant le dîner, ils discutaient de ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire avec, et Amanda était pliée de rire devant ma tête…

Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ils m'aiment bien en fait. Je me laissais juste porter, tu sais ?

Cet endroit va me manquer.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

C'est fantastique ! Et bien sûr qu'ils t'aiment bien, tu es quelqu'un de très sympathique. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Maître Tinaku va te donner un nouveau projet ?

Au fait, rappelle-moi de ne jamais accepter un rendez-vous de quelqu'un qui a lu plus d'un livre à mon sujet. Parce que je l'ai fait et c'était horrible. Le type était sympa, mais il avait toutes ces idées préconçues, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas vraiment _moi_ qu'il avait invité à une soirée, c'était le Survivant (Je commence à vraiment haïr le Survivant. Ou peut-être que je continue simplement à le haïr).

Je redoute les soirées quand je serai rentré.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Désolé que ton rendez-vous se soit mal passé. Mais dis-toi qu'ici ce sont des gens qui ont grandi avec toi ! Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui t'a vu t'endormir dans ton porridge en période d'examens sera obnubilé par ta légende. Et ta légende va changer avec le temps et ce que tu feras. Ça va s'arranger.

Oui, Maître Tinaku m'_a_ donné un nouveau projet – quelque chose de totalement différent. Il m'a montré une plante qui pousse près de la vallée de la dragonne, et je suis censé découvrir tout ce que je peux à son sujet et essayer d'en cultiver moi-même. Jusqu'ici, ce que j'ai trouvé est :

· La plante absorbe la magie de son environnement, donc elle est probablement activement magique

· À ce stade de l'année, elle a l'apparence d'un buisson épineux avec des feuilles épaisses et sombres et des petites inflorescences rouges

· Je ne l'ai pas vue bouger de façon autonome

· Elle pousse à l'ombre et dans un sol humide

Je t'épargne les détails techniques sur la composition chimique du sol, la forme des feuilles et des fleurs, et les oiseaux que j'ai vus autour. Je pense que la prochaine étape va être de prélever quelques échantillons et de faire des expériences. J'espère que la plante n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Ok, compte tenu de ce que je connais à propos des plantes magiques, l'idée de prélever des échantillons sur une plante inconnue est assez flippante. Tu n'as pas perdu l'habitude des plantes magiques ? Dis-moi que tu avais quelqu'un avec toi quand tu l'as fait.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Je vais _bien_. Oui, j'ai pris des précautions, mais il semblerait que je n'en avais pas du tout besoin. Quelle que soit la magie de cette plante, elle n'est pas agressive. Et franchement, Harry, le fait que je me sois surtout occupé de plantes à la magie passive ces derniers temps ne signifie pas que j'ai oublié tous nos cours de Botanique à Poudlard. Savoir approcher une plante inconnue en toute sécurité fait partie de la discipline.

Mais puisqu'on parle d'approcher des choses dangereuses, as-tu choisi le type de serpent dont tu vas t'occuper pour ton projet final ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je suis ton frère, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter.

Et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais Raj a suggéré un serpent volant et maintenant je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. C'est un peu ridicule, non ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Il existe des serpents qui volent ? Genre comme un occamy ?

Et pour être ridicule, je ne sais pas. Quelles sont leurs autres caractéristiques ?

Au fait, si tu restes vraiment à Kalale cet été, tu vas avoir besoin d'une bonne explication pour tout le monde.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Non, ils n'ont pas d'ailes, ils… s'aplatissent et nagent dans l'air ? Ils ne volent pas vraiment, mais ils peuvent planer et un peu se diriger. Ils utilisent ça pour se déplacer entre les arbres, ou pour contrôler une chute.

Ce sont des serpents diurnes, grimpeurs, qui se nourrissent d'une variété de petits animaux – petits mammifères, lézards, autres serpents, parfois des œufs d'oiseau et des insectes. Ils sont légèrement venimeux, mais sans danger pour l'homme, et leur tactique de chasse principale est de rompre la nuque de leur proie par morsure, pas d'utiliser un venin mortel ou la constriction. Ils ne sont généralement pas utilisés pour obtenir des ingrédients de potions. Ils se déplacent rapidement, y compris pour grimper. Ils ont tendance à être assez nerveux pour des serpents, donc il faut faire attention en les manipulant, déjà pour eux, et pour éviter de se faire mordre. Ce sont d'assez beaux serpents – jaunes, verts et noirs, parfois avec des points rouges. Ils peuvent mesurer jusqu'à un mètre environ, et ils sont assez minces pour cette taille, mais pas autant que les Cinglards. Les femelles pondent leurs œufs en mai, parfois juin.

Est-ce que ça aide ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Ok, donc diurne, pas fouisseur, une taille facile à manipuler ou à transporter, pas de venin mortel, ce sont toutes des choses que tu as dit souhaiter. Une alimentation variée rend plus facile de les éloigner de leur terrain d'origine. Ce ne serait pas une espèce intéressante si tu voulais devenir fournisseur pour des apothicaires, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu cherches… si ?

Donc il semble que l'inconvénient principal soit leur caractère. Est-ce que tu veux une espèce plus calme ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu seras capable de t'en occuper correctement quand tu seras rentré ?

Et puis, si les femelles pondent en mai… tu vas devoir passer cet examen dans pas longtemps, non ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Oui, en effet. Sri Byali l'a programmé pour dans une semaine, et j'espère que je réussirai du premier coup.

Pour la question du tempérament… Je crois qu'une des choses que j'ai remarquées est que les espèces les plus nerveuses _peuvent_ être très réactives, très conscientes de leur environnement, ce qui rend le travail très intéressant. Mais il faut accepter qu'elles demandent beaucoup de travail. Et je pense que je suis prêt à faire ce travail. S'il se révèle que le serpent ne supporte pas d'être dehors avec moi, ça ne me dérange pas de le laisser dans son habitat.

Je vais devoir créer un habitat, par contre.

On a étudié ça en cours, d'ailleurs. On a parlé du fait d'imiter le territoire naturel d'un serpent, gérer la température, éviter les parasites, et proposer assez d'activités de divertissement. Pour beaucoup de raisons, le meilleur habitat pour un serpent arboricole serait quelque chose comme une serre, une grande avec plein d'arbres, surtout si on veut y garder plusieurs serpents. Je veux dire, si on garde plusieurs serpents dans le même espace, il y a un risque qu'ils s'attaquent entre eux, mais une fois qu'ils ont développé l'intelligence qui vient d'être dans une zone hautement magique, ça leur offre plus de raisons de réfléchir, et généralement ils aiment bien.

Souhaite-moi bonne chance pour l'examen.

Harry

* * *

Harry.

Tu réalises que créer et entretenir une 'grande serre avec plein d'arbres' représente un _très_ gros travail ? Genre, vraiment gros. Des années. Probablement un botaniste à plein temps. Et avant que tu demandes, non, tu ne peux pas utiliser une de mes serres.

(J'espère que l'examen s'est bien passé)

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

D'accord, d'accord, je vais suivre ton avis d'expert et m'en tenir aux habitats que je sais créer, mais admets que ça serait cool.

L'examen était épuisant (QUATRE HEURES DE LONG), mais je pense que je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré ? J'attends encore les résultats.

Comment va ta plante ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Cet examen a l'air atroce. Et oui, je veux bien accepter que l'idée d'une petite forêt tropicale personnelle pour y mettre des serpents est cool, mais tout sauf pratique, et tu sais bien que te rappeler ce qui est pratique ou pas a toujours été mon boulot.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé quel type de magie fait ma plante. Elle est très, très résistante à la chaleur. Genre, même un petit morceau est très difficile à brûler ; j'ai placé une bouture dans un pot et l'ai emporté dans une zone sécurisée, et le pot s'est cassé avant de pouvoir faire brûler la plante. J'ai le sentiment que c'est une mesure de défense contre les dragons qui vivent dans le coin, une protection contre le feu des dragons. Donc là je vais voir si je peux garder ma bouture en vie, et si je peux en récolter des graines.

Bonne chance pour la chasse au serpent !

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Ça y est. J'ai un œuf de serpent.

J'ai eu un mal de chien à le trouver, par contre – j'ai campé dans une forêt des Ghats pendant presque une semaine. Le truc c'est que le moyen le plus simple de trouver un œuf d'une espèce précise de serpent est que la mère te le montre. Ce qui signifie qu'il faut trouver une mère serpent. Et les serpents sont généralement craintifs, et très patients, ce qui signifie qu'il faut _soi-même_ être patient, et pouvoir offrir quelque chose qui leur plaît.

Donc je m'installais à un endroit, je plaçais un appât magique, j'attendais qu'un serpent arrive et je posais des questions, avant de changer d'endroit et de recommencer tout ça – il m'a fallu quatre essais avant de trouver un serpent volant à qui parler. Et après j'ai dû la persuader de me montrer son nid, et c'était encore plus dur. J'ai fini par lui troquer l'œuf – j'ai placé un sort de protection sur le nid pour trois semaines en échange.

Mais voilà, j'ai un œuf. Tous les sorts de diagnostic indiquent qu'il a bien supporté le voyage, tant mieux ! Les serpents en œuf sont très fragiles, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de protection. Mais il a supporté le voyage, et je le surveille pour être sûr qu'il survivra à l'éclosion.

Je crois qu'il va falloir que je commence à réfléchir à un nom.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Waouh. C'est un sacré boulot ! (et comment on s'y prend pour appâter un serpent ?)

Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu vas dire à tout le monde pour cet été ? Ils vont bientôt commencer à faire des projets.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je pense que je vais juste feinter un peu – leur dire que je bosse sur un projet pendant l'été qui m'oblige à rester ici, mais pas que c'est LE projet. À ton avis, ça peut marcher ?

Je suis désolé de rater ton anniversaire. Ça m'est égal de rater le mien, mais j'aurais aimé être là pour le tien. Mais je ne peux pas laisser mon serpent seul, et un serpent si jeune ne supporterait pas le voyage. L'éclosion semble être pour la semaine prochaine, ce qui signifie qu'il ou elle aura moins de six semaines au moment de nos anniversaires.

Pour appâter les serpents, en fait il faut… fredonner ? Mais avec sa magie ? C'est plus facile à expliquer en Fourchelang. Les serpents aiment la magie comme ils aiment la chaleur, et ils 'parlent' en l'utilisant. Le Fourchelang fonctionne comme ça en fait, les sons se propagent à travers la magie. Le son lui-même est inutile, c'est juste comme ça que ça apparaît chez l'homme. Donc on s'installe, on 'fredonne' et on attend qu'un serpent soit assez curieux pour approcher.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Punaise, cette magie est vraiment cool. Est-ce que d'autres animaux peuvent aussi 'entendre' la magie ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon anniversaire. Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu t'en fiches. Mais tu vas devoir écrire _beaucoup_ de lettres, comme tu manques la séance d'Été du Magenmagot. Au moins tu pourras bientôt rentrer à la maison pour de bon, tu n'auras pas trop à rattraper.

Est-ce que ton serpent a éclos ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Oui ! Elle est magnifique. Et intelligente aussi. La quantité de magie qui entoure l'œuf pendant la couvaison fait une grande différence. Pour le moment elle a un peu peur de moi, mais je pense que ça s'améliore. À cet âge, elle n'a presque aucune défense contre moi, donc le fait que je ne l'attaque pas et que je lui donne à manger va aider à lui donner confiance.

J'ai tellement de choses à lui apprendre, Nev. C'est presque comme avoir un gamin. Je n'avais pas réalisé ça avant.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Je suppose que des félicitations pour ta nouvelle paternité sont de rigueur. Et j'espère que tu prends des photos, parce que je voudrai les voir plus tard.

Est-ce que tu as choisi un nom ?

(Dans les autres nouvelles, j'ai réussi à obtenir des graines viables de ma plante – enfin, des graines qui ont germé. En fait la plante a besoin de feu pour germer).

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je l'ai appelée Sairah. Elle grandit vite – elle a déjà fait sa première mue – et elle est devenue vraiment curieuse. Je passe la plupart du temps dans la salle de travail qui m'a été attribuée, je lui lis des choses et elle commence à poser des questions. Elle a le privilège d'entendre tout le paquet de lettres.

Elle me laisse la manipuler maintenant, et je l'encourage à grimper sur mes bras pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise. C'est assez délicat car elle est encore toute petite – elle mesure à peine la moitié de ma baguette, donc elle ne peut même pas s'enrouler totalement autour de mon bras, mais c'est une espèce grimpeuse, donc elle sait trouver son équilibre si je ne bouge pas.

Bravo pour avoir fait germer ta plante ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras pour ton retour à la maison ? Tu rentres dans une semaine environ, c'est ça ? (Embrasse tout le monde de ma part, au fait)

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Oui, je pars en début de semaine prochaine – donc ça ne sera pas la peine de me transmettre le prochain paquet de lettres. J'ai organisé un système d'arrosage pour les pousses, mais je ne serai pas surpris si elles ne tiennent pas jusqu'à mon retour. J'ai gardé une réserve de quelques graines, donc si besoin je pourrai replanter. Les plantes ici ne sont pas aussi liées aux saisons qu'en Grande-Bretagne, donc un mois de décalage ce n'est pas trop grave.

Sairah a l'air adorable, même si l'idée d'un serpent qui me grimpe sur le bras me fait frissonner. Mais je suis sûr que quand j'aurai fait connaissance avec elle ça ira. Combien de temps as-tu pour l'entraîner avant qu'elle soit évaluée ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Comment va tout le monde ? Quelles sont les nouvelles qu'ils ne nous ont pas données dans leurs lettres ?

Je peux entraîner Sairah aussi longtemps que je veux, en gros. L'idée est qu'estimer qu'elle est prête à être évaluée fait partie de ce que je dois savoir faire. Enfin, si Sri Byali pense que je mets trop de temps, il peut me pousser un peu. (J'ai invité Sam à venir la voir aujourd'hui pour qu'elle commence à s'habituer aux autres personnes).

Je t'envoie ton cadeau d'anniversaire avec ce paquet de lettres, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux l'ouvrir en avance – je voulais juste être sûr que ça n'arriverait pas en retard.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Comment va tout le monde ? Et bien…

Ron passe régulièrement du temps avec d'autres Aurors junior après le boulot, et je pense qu'il a enfin réussi à tourner la page.

Hermione est toujours aussi occupée, et elle s'éclate, comme d'habitude. Elle a l'air très, très amoureuse de Peter – et lui encore plus d'elle. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Peter à Noël, mais il est intelligent, ambitieux, il l'adore, et ils vont très bien ensemble. Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt habiter ensemble, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûr.

Grand-Mère pense qu'ils vont réussir à retrouver le rythme des audiences d'avant la guerre d'ici la fin de l'année, ce qui est nettement plus tôt que ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend. Elle a l'air d'aller bien, et je pense que Tante Minerva me dirait si elle travaillait trop. Elles sont très à l'aise l'une avec l'autre maintenant, au point que je me suis senti un peu intrus dans leurs routines. Maman et Papa sont pareils.

Sirius et Remus sont visiblement ravis de leur vie de mariés, tout autant que la dernière fois que nous les avons vus. Par contre je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de compliqué avec Teddy. Remus le regarde comme si c'était une des choses qu'il veut mais ne peut pas avoir (ce qui est idiot), et Sirius et Tonks semblent décidés à le faire oublier ça. Teddy grandit toujours à toute vitesse, il a un vrai vocabulaire maintenant. Il commence à changer la couleur de ses cheveux volontairement, je crois, même si c'est difficile à dire.

Les FSF se portent à merveille (ce que tu sais probablement déjà), il faut vraiment que tu les voies en action. Ginny a la boutique bien en main, et tu devrais la voir houspiller Fred et George quand ils sont trop distraits par leur dernière grande idée pour s'occuper de la production. Ils ont pris un assistant pour l'arrière-boutique, et les entendre en parler me fait réaliser la _complexité_ de tous les produits. Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose… Je crois bien que s'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient être proches au moins d'un niveau de Compagnonnage dans tout ça. Je me demande s'ils se feront accréditer un jour ?

Mme Weasley a ajouté un nouveau cours à son école de magie domestique cet été, du tricot ? Apparemment ça intéresse les gens. Le Terrier est aussi confortable que d'habitude, mais ils doivent avoir mis assez d'argent de côté pour se sentir plus à l'aise, car ils commencent à remplacer leurs meubles usés au lieu de les réparer une fois de plus.

Mme Tonks se prépare à l'arrivée de nouveaux parents dans l'AIM, et je crois qu'il y a aussi un autre projet, mais elle ne veut rien dire à personne. Quelque chose me dit que ça a à voir avec les idées d'éducation des Moldus de Malefoy – on verra, je pense. Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois, au fait, et il continue à être nettement moins crétin qu'à l'école, donc c'est pas mal.

Luna est toujours dans son Grand Tour, donc pas de nouvelles. Bon, qui j'ai oublié ?

Neville

P.S. Joyeux anniversaire pour mercredi. Et dis bonjour à Sairah de ma part !

* * *

Cher Neville,

Joyeux anniversaire – est-ce que tu as aimé ton cadeau ? J'adore le mien – même si je dois embaucher quelqu'un pour la réalisation, il y a tellement d'idées fabuleuses pour ma serre-habitat et pour les rendre possibles. Le bouquin propose d'utiliser des supports en bois et en corde afin de pouvoir travailler avec des plantes plus faciles pour la couverture et le camouflage – et l'idée dans le chapitre quatre d'avoir des fenêtres qu'on peut ouvrir pour laisser entrer les pollinisateurs est vraiment intéressante. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de contraintes que ce qui est signalé dans le bouquin, mais je ne suis pas sûr. C'est toi l'expert, après tout.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les nouvelles. C'était vraiment bizarre de fêter mon anniversaire ici, vous m'avez tous manqué. On n'a pas fait de grande fête, compte tenu de la taille de l'école, mais Shrimati Jolad s'est assurée que le menu du dîner était fait de choses que j'aimais, et avec quelques amis on est allés à Mysore vendredi pour aller au bar et s'amuser.

… J'ai peut-être reçu un baiser d'anniversaire, en fait.

Sairah trouve ce concept d'anniversaires assez bizarre, mais elle a bien aimé écouter ta lettre et examiner les cadeaux de tout le monde (il y a BEAUCOUP de lettres de remerciement dans ce paquet). On s'en est servis pour s'entraîner à la description et à l'identification d'objets magiques.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Je te vois venir. Tu vas récupérer le Manoir Potter juste pour avoir assez de place pour tes immenses habitats de serpents.

Je pense que le concept d'une serre en partie ouverte a du potentiel mais c'est… délicat. Ça dépend beaucoup de ce que tu fais pousser, et de ce que tu veux en faire. C'est difficile de laisser entrer les abeilles mais pas les pucerons, et alors il faut des coccinelles… et si tu veux aussi des oiseaux pollinisateurs ? Ça devient compliqué. Une serre ordinaire est pleine de plantes qui poussent globalement isolées de leur milieu, et le jardinier doit faire tout le travail que les autres plantes et les animaux feraient autrement – fertilisation, pollinisation, élagage etc. Une installation plus proche d'un écosystème demande moins de travail, mais le résultat est plus aléatoire.

Mais bon, tu n'essaies pas de cultiver des plantes pour elles-mêmes ; ça n'a aucune importance pour toi si les feuilles sont pleines de trous. La seule raison pour laquelle il vaut mieux une serre qu'un jardin extérieur est le contrôle de la température, et ça change tout.

Quels genres de choses Sairah aime escalader ? Quelles structures tu voudrais ?

Neville

P.S. Ce sort pour repousser les insectes est _incroyablement_ efficace. Merci !

* * *

Cher Neville,

Elle escalade tout ce qui est presque plat, du moment qu'il y a assez de relief pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher. Une fois en hauteur, elle aime les 'branches' longues, plus fines, pour s'enrouler autour ou utiliser comme aire de lancement – oui, maintenant elle vole. Enfin… elle tombe un peu plus lentement.

Mais assez parlé de moi et de Sairah – quoi de neuf chez toi ? Des nouvelles de ton buisson ignifugé ? Comment va Amanda ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Eh bien, mes pousses n'ont pas très bien supporté mon absence – le systèmes d'arrosage automatique que j'avais mis en place a modifié l'acidité du sol. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai manipulé les sorts pour obtenir plus de volume ? J'y travaille, mais ce n'est pas la priorité en ce moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu à recommencer à zéro, mais il a fallu un bon moment pour remettre tout à niveau et dans l'état où c'était avant que je parte. J'ai cinq jeunes pousses là, toutes en pots pour pouvoir garder un œil dessus, mais je pense que je pourrai les planter en sol d'ici mi-septembre.

Amanda est toujours occupée avec la saison d'été de Quidditch, donc on n'a pas eu trop le temps de se voir. Les Aras s'en sortent bien, donc c'est un peu la folie ici. Enfin – c'est un peu le cas tous les étés, mais cette année c'est pire. J'essaie de me faire discret, en gros.

Est-ce que Sairah comprend ce qu'est le Quidditch ?

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais elle est encore trop jeune pour savoir imaginer des choses. Elle sait que c'est un jeu, on a discuté des jeux en général, et elle sait que ça implique de voler sur des balais avec d'autres gens. Et puisque tu en parles, maintenant elle est assez curieuse pour vouloir _voir_ une partie, donc il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui montrer. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le plus risqué, la mettre dans les gradins ou l'emmener voler avec moi – peut-être si on faisait une partie d'entraînement sans Cognards ? Ça ne fait pas de grosse différence dans la stratégie.

Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu auras fini avec ton buisson de feu ? Est-ce que maître Tinaku a dit quelque chose ? Tu as commencé ton apprentissage en même temps que moi, donc tu dois approcher de la fin, non ?

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry

Maître Tinaku ne parle pas beaucoup du futur. Pour tout ce que j'en sais, je pourrais rester ici encore des années – parfois ça donne vraiment cette impression. Quand j'y réfléchis je peux voir que j'ai beaucoup appris, mais quand je vais poser une question ou discuter d'un problème avec Maître Tinaku je me rends compte de la _quantité_ de choses que je ne sais pas et combien je suis loin de la Maîtrise. Et je me dis… j'ai vraiment envie de la passer un jour. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps hors de l'Angleterre, j'ai déjà tiré au maximum avec mon apprentissage, mais un jour…

Même si j'en ai un peu marre d'être un apprenti, je n'en ai pas encore marre d'apprendre des trucs sur les plantes.

Combien de temps tu penses que ton apprentissage à toi va encore prendre ? Ça fait trois mois que tu entraînes Sairah, elle doit avoir bien progressé.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je comprends ce que tu veux dire à propos de tout ce que tu ne sais pas. Je suis allé discuter avec Pandita – c'est le serpent le plus âgé et le plus grand ici, et techniquement il appartient au directeur. Mais en fait il est à peu près indépendant ; c'est un des rares serpents qui a le droit d'aller où il veut, même s'il passe le plus clair de son temps entre quelques vivariums. Bref, je suis allé discuter avec lui, et… Merlin, je ne peux pas imaginer Sairah à ce niveau. Ce n'est pas seulement qu'il sait beaucoup de choses et peut tenir une conversation, il est _intelligent_. C'est une des choses qu'on apprend à mesurer parce que c'est un effet secondaire de l'exposition à la magie chez les animaux. Discuter avec lui, c'est comme discuter avec un de mes profs. S'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient probablement le laisser faire passer leurs examens aux Fourchelangs.

Par comparaison, Sairah est… à peu près au niveau d'un chien pas trop idiot. Elle peut faire des tâches assez complexes maintenant, elle se rappelle ce que je lui dis, et elle devient vraiment douée pour les choses naturelles aux serpents – se déplacer, ou analyser son environnement. Elle commence à reconnaître le langage corporel humain et le ton de la voix. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Trouver des solutions à des problèmes inconnus n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle sait faire. Elle ne peut pas _imaginer_. Pas que ça me dérange ! C'est un serpent non magique d'origine sauvage, c'est normal. Et elle est encore vraiment jeune – comparé à une espérance de vie humaine, elle doit avoir l'âge de Teddy, pas plus. C'est juste terrifiant de l'imaginer se faire examiner pour voir où j'en suis alors qu'elle est si petite.

Donc, voilà. Pas tout de suite, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Désolé pour le retard, Maître Tinaku m'est tombé dessus avec une dissertation surprise et j'avais oublié comment les écrire depuis trois ans et demi d'APPRENTISSAGE ORAL, donc la simple idée d'écrire tout un paquet de lettres était insupportable.

J'écrirai plus la prochaine fois, mais sérieusement, arrête de comparer Sairah au plus vieux serpent de l'école. C'est comme comparer une pâquerette au Saule Cogneur. Discute plutôt avec les serpents d'autres apprentis.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

Ok, ça craint. C'était quoi le sujet ?

Et merci pour ton conseil.

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Oh putain.

Donc tu vois mon buisson ? La description botanique la plus complète que personne ait jamais publiée à son sujet était un paragraphe et demi dans _Flore Magique des Antipodes_ de Marjoribanks. Parce qu'il ne pousse qu'en Nouvelle Zélande, dans des zones avec beaucoup de magie, beaucoup d'eau et des incendies réguliers. Bref, là où il y a des dragons. Et il n'existe pas beaucoup d'habitats de dragons, et c'est dangereux d'aller y étudier des plantes. Bref, je suis littéralement le premier botaniste à faire un vrai travail à son sujet. Et maître Tinaku m'a fait tout écrire. Et il a envoyé le texte à _La Serre_ pour voir ce qu'ils veulent en faire.

Harry.

Je vais peut-être être publié dans un journal de botanique.

Amanda pense que Maître Tinaku voit ça comme un cadeau de Noël.

Bordel.

* * *

Cher Neville,

Personnellement ça me semble un super cadeau de Noël. Comment s'appelle le buisson, maintenant que Maître Tinaku te l'a dit ?

Mais sérieusement, félicitations. Tu le mérites (Tu l'as dit à Hermione, dis ? Elle va être verte de jalousie, que tu sois publié avant elle – mais c'est de sa faute, elle s'est engagée en politique au lieu de faire un apprentissage en ensorcellement, arithmancie ou un truc de ce genre).

J'ai décidé qu'il est temps de demander à Sri Byali de programmer l'examen de Sairah. Et je te le dis maintenant pour ne pas pouvoir me rétracter, parce que personne d'autre ne sait à quel point je suis proche de la fin.

Si tout se passe bien, je rentrerai probablement juste après Hallowe'en (que je suis très, _très_ heureux de rater).

Souhaite moi bonne chance,

Harry

* * *

Cher Harry,

Bien joué ! Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira très bien.

Si tu rentres à la maison d'ici quelques semaines, peux-tu trouver une excuse pour t'installer à la résidence Londubat au lieu du square Grimmaurd ? Même si c'est juste jusqu'à ma visite de Noël. Je ne suis pas… _inquiet_, pas vraiment, mais Grand-Mère n'est plus toute jeune, et Tante Minerva est occupée par l'école, et d'après les lettres d'Hermione elles sont sous pas mal de pression en ce moment. Je suis sûr que ça va aller, mais ça me rassurerait de savoir qu'elle n'est pas toute seule à part les elfes de maison.

Et ça s'appelle un Buisson Phénix, pour info.

Neville

* * *

Cher Neville,

J'ai réussi.

Je crois que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire maintenant. J'ai réservé une cheminée pour être rentré pour l'anniversaire de Sirius, même si je n'arriverai pas avant le soir. Faire mes bagages est… bizarre. Tout est bizarre.

Je suis officiellement Compagnon Potter maintenant, même si personne ne m'appellera jamais comme ça parce que le titre de Lord est plus important. Sri Naganoor m'a demandé ce que j'allais faire maintenant que j'ai ma certification et… je ne sais pas. C'est vrai, j'ai vaguement pensé à faire de l'élevage de serpents, mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait de véritable _projet_, tu vois ? Je n'ai pas envie de tenter une des Maîtrises liées, je pense, et je ne crois pas avoir _besoin_ de plus d'études pour travailler correctement avec les serpents, mais en même temps, j'ai vraiment aimé en apprendre plus sur le Fourchelang. Je t'ai dit qu'il existe une forme écrite ? Apprendre à l'écrire est un cours d'un an ici, que je n'ai pas suivi, mais j'étais curieux. Et puis il y a l'élevage _avancé_, pour produire des traits spécifiques, ou faire des croisements, au lieu de simplement élever des serpents 'standard'.

Je ne sais pas du tout.

Sri Naganoor n'a pas semblé surpris. Il a dit que je serais toujours bienvenu ici comme élève ou comme assistant des professeurs, m'a suggéré de prendre quelques années pour y réfléchir, et m'a dit que si je veux tenter une Maîtrise en herpétologie (au lieu des domaines liés) alors je dois d'abord préparer une potion très compliquée. C'est une potion très bizarre, et je suis impatient de voir ce que Hermione en pense. Ce n'est pas de la magie sombre, mais c'est très puissant. Donc. Voilà.

Je suppose que ma prochaine lettre arrivera directement de Londres.

On se voit à Noël,

Harry


	6. Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 6 : Retour à la maison**

Le dernier paquet de lettres reçu par Neville en Nouvelle-Zélande

* * *

Cher Neville,

Félicitations pour la fin de ton apprentissage ! Je crains que le Magenmagot soit en séance le jour où tu as réservé ta cheminée, donc la plupart d'entre nous serons là-bas quand tu arriveras. Mais nous ne voulions pas qu'il n'y ait personne pour t'accueillir, donc Ron va allonger sa pause déjeuner et t'aidera à t'installer. Harry pense que tu auras besoin de quelques heures pour récupérer, avec le décalage horaire, donc Madame Londubat restera au Ministère jusqu'à l'heure habituelle, mais il y _aura_ un grand dîner.

Les matériaux que tu as commandés ont commencé à arriver, et pour l'instant nous les avons placés dans la serre basse. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre dont tu auras besoin ?

(Et avant que tu dises que je ne devrais pas m'occuper de ça – je suis la secrétaire _personnelle_ de Madame Londubat, pas une employée du Ministère, ce qui signifie que ça ferait partie de mon boulot même si nous n'étions pas amis.)

À bientôt

Hermione

* * *

À Neville Londubat, Lord de la Maison Londubat et Compagnon en Botanique, sa grand-mère Augusta Londubat envoie ses fières salutations.

Je te présente mes excuses pour ne pas être en mesure de t'accueillir lors de ton arrivée à Londres, en raison de la programmation malheureuse d'une séance du Magenmagot. M. Ronald Weasley s'est porté volontaire pour t'accueillir à ma place, mais sois assuré que cela n'est en rien un affront volontaire de ma part, et que j'attends avec impatience le moment le moment de t'accueillir quand je pourrai quitter le Ministère. Bien que j'aie fait de mon mieux pour tolérer avec équanimité l'éloignement physique que tes études requéraient, j'avoue que je serai très heureuse de t'avoir à la maison. J'ai la chance d'avoir pour petit-fils un jeune homme prodigieux et sensé, et j'ai hâte de te connaître mieux en te voyant t'installer dans ton rôle de Lord en pratique autant qu'en nom.

Je suis fière de toi, Neville, et je suis sûre que Frank et Alice le seraient aussi.

Augusta Londubat

* * *

Cher Neville,

Je suppose que tout ce travail pour garder une orchidée en vie pendant les vacances de Noël valait le coup, hein ? Maître Tinaku a raison ! Tu devrais être fier de toi-même, même si c'est embarrassant à entendre. Je veux dire, réfléchis-y : tu t'es adapté à un système d'apprentissage totalement nouveau, tu as appris à t'occuper de plantes nouvelles dans un environnement différent, tu as étudié les interactions entre les plantes, les animaux et les insectes, tu as été publié dans une revue de botanique, et tu as gardé une _orchidée_ en vie malgré un passage de climat d'été à climat d'hiver et à nouveau été.

Ça sera chouette de t'avoir à la maison, et d'être tous les quatre réunis. Sairah est impatiente de faire ta connaissance.

Harry

* * *

Au Compagnon Neville Londubat,

Vous avez mes sincères félicitations pour avoir achevé ce qui était, je pense, un apprentissage plein de défis. Tamati peut être très cryptique, mais il est exigeant, donc si vous avez son approbation, personne n'en doutera. Surtout après cet article sur le Buisson Phénix en décembre, c'est un très bon travail.

C'est dans plusieurs mois encore, mais peut-être aimeriez-vous me rendre visite à Pâques pour un thé ?

Pomona Chourave

* * *

Félicitation, mec ! Ça va être chouette de t'avoir à nouveau parmi nous.

Vraiment dommage pour Amanda – je vois la logique, et au moins vous êtes en accord, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça passe tout seul. Vous étiez bien ensemble.

Je suis sûr que Hermione t'a dit, mais c'est moi qui serai là quand tu arriveras, donc si tu veux aller boire une pinte au Chaudron ou ailleurs avant de rentrer, je suis ton homme.

Bon voyage,

Ron

* * *

Salut, Nev !

Félicitations de ma part et de celle de mes parents ! Et de Teddy, même s'il ne comprend pas l'idée des apprentissages. Il sait que tu rentres et que cette fois tu vas rester, et il est ravi de revoir un de ses copains.

On se voit à la fête !

Tonks

* * *

Cher Neville,

Félicitations de ma part et de celle des jumeaux – tu peux considérer la fausse bouse de dragon qui ne SERA PAS dans ta serre mon cadeau de fin d'apprentissage. Au lieu de ça, je t'offre un bon pour le magasin, et une offre.

Tu trouveras ci-joint une liste des ingrédients et matériaux de base végétale que nous achetons actuellement, la quantité que nous utilisons chaque mois et les prix que nous payons à notre fournisseur actuel. Si un jour tu veux te lancer dans la botanique comme commerce, nous serons ravis de te prendre comme fournisseur de tout ou partie de ces produits, tant que tu peux respecter les cours du marché.

Mais pas d'obligation, hein ? Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé. Mais si tu veux te lancer dans les affaires, nous serons tes premiers clients.

À bientôt !

Ginny

* * *

À Lord Neville Londubat, Anne Cooper envoie ses salutations et ses félicitations pour l'achèvement de son apprentissage.

C'est à regret que je dois décliner votre offre d'un poste d'intendante, car je vais commencer à travailler comme avocate des parents au sein de l'AIM. De nombreux parents non sorciers ne possèdent pas les connaissances et les connexions nécessaires pour s'assurer que leurs souhaits concernant la santé et le bonheur de leurs enfants sont respectés, et je souhaite pouvoir leur apporter tout le soutien possible.

Je serai heureuse de continuer à travailler pour vous le temps de vous refamiliariser avec la situation politique actuelle et de trouver un intendant. L'AIM aura besoin de moi à partir des vacances d'été de Poudlard, mais je peux me rendre disponible pour vous jusqu'à cette date.

Cela a été un plaisir d'être procuration pour vous ces quatre dernières années, et je suis impatiente de suivre votre future carrière.

Cordialement,

Mme Anne Cooper

* * *

Cher Neville,

Arthur et moi sommes tellement fiers de toi pour avoir fini ton apprentissage ! Augusta a apporté ton article pour le thé le mois dernier, et nous avons été très impressionnés par la qualité de ton écriture. Je sais que ça serait idiot de t'envoyer un cadeau alors que tu rentres la semaine prochaine, alors je te propose, si tu as quelque chose à ensorceler dans une de tes serres, de me demander et je t'aiderai avec plaisir.

Je t'embrasse,

Molly

* * *

Cher Neville,

Félicitations ! Ça va être agréable de te revoir. J'ai réfléchi, maintenant que toi et Harry avez fini vos apprentissages, ça pourrait être sympa de faire une réunion de l'AD. On s'est un peu éparpillés, chacun dans notre truc, et ça serait l'occasion de se retrouver. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Hannah

* * *

Cher Neville,

Félicitations pour la fin de ton apprentissage ! Les derniers mois c'est toujours beaucoup de travail, mais visiblement tu t'en es très bien sorti. Harry a beaucoup parlé de toi depuis qu'il est rentré – je pense que nous retrouver lui a fait réaliser combien tu lui manques – et nous avons tous réfléchi à comment t'accueillir. Augusta a prévu un dîner, bien sûr, mais Sirius refuse de croire qu'un repas formel peut être assez amusant pour être une véritable célébration. Toute suggestion pour le calmer est bienvenue.

Remus

P.S. Lunard est un rabat-joie et a refusé d'organiser une surprise, mais je tiens à signaler que la soirée Square Grimmaurd va être épique – Patmol

* * *

Très cher Neville,

Il est toujours douloureux de laisser un endroit derrière soi, quand bien même on aime le lieu où l'on se rend. Assure-toi de dire au revoir à autant d'endroits de Moutohora que possible pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils vont te manquer, surtout les plantes dont tu t'es occupé. Les arbres ont une mémoire particulièrement longue.

Fais bon voyage, et viens me rendre visite bientôt.

Luna

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fic ! Il va y avoir un one-shot dans une semaine (le retour de Harry), puis on se lancera dans l'histoire du travail d'Hermione avec Augusta.


End file.
